Comeback to the Future
by sushime
Summary: Baekhyun, sang diva internasional terjebak diantara konflik orang dewasa sekelilingnya. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi ke dunianya. Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa ia tengah membuka pintu menuju masa depan bersama Chanyeol. "Are you ready for our next adventure?" "I really do." This is CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL! GS for Baekhyun only!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

" **Is it you?"**

.

.

.

Cast: Byun Baekhyun (18) GS

Park Chanyeol (27)

Jung Jessica (44)

Oh Sehun (17)

Bae Irene (27)

Seo Ju Hyun & Lee Donghae (44)

Xi Luhan (20) GS

Kim Dasom (22)

.

.

.

Incheon International Airport. Bandara Internasional Incheon, Seoul, South Korea. Hft… aku bahkan tidak percaya ini. Aku sekarang berdiri disini. Lagi. Ya, lagi. Dan aku muak karena sekali lagi aku berdiri disini untuk yang kesekian kalinya mengabadikan moment mengharukan keluarga yang akan berpisah di bandara. Dan kalian harus mengetahuinya bahwa aku adalah penyanyi terkenal di dunia. Aku artis Hollywood, tetapi mengapa mereka melakukan ini kepadaku?

"1, 2, 3."

 _Ckrek!_

Seorang wanita paruh baya berlari kecil kearah kamera. "Coba biar kulihat hasilnya." Kemudian ia melihat hasil foto yang baru saja diabadikan oleh seorang diva internasional yang sudah memenangkan 29 awards dari awal karirnya sebagai artis Hollywood aku. Dan sayangnya tak seorangpun di keluarga ini yang mengenaliku. Surprisingly. Aku bersyukur karena tidak ada yang mengenaliku, karena itu berarti penyamaranku berhasil. Tapi aku juga tidak menduga bahwa penyamaranku menggunakan baju pertugas keamanan akan berakhir dengan _part-time-job_ yang seperti ini.

.

Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Bethany Bea a.k.a Bacon Lovers a.k.a Jessica's baby girl that really loves farting a.k.a zitao's partner in crime a. Intinya adalah, Baekhyun yang bernama barat Bethany, seorang diva Hollywood yang debut pada usia 12 tahun sebagai pemain tv series _What's in Emma's House_ yang kemudian beranjak menjadi penyanyi saat usianya 14 tahun. Suaranya bagaikan kenangan bagi semua orang, tidak bisa hilang dari ingatan, karena Baekhyun memiliki cirri khasnya dalam bernyanyi. Dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun, Baekhyun sudah mengoleksi berbagai jenis penghargaannya sebagai entertainer. Tidak hanya bernyanyi. Pemain film, penulis, dan kegiatan sosial lainnya yang ia lakukan. Dan, siapa itu Jessica?

Jung Soyeon atau Jung Jessica. Wanita berdarah Korea-Amerika ini adalah guling berjalannya Baekhyun sejak kecil. Ia adalah kerabat dari ayahnya Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sudah akrab sejak Baekhyun masih kecil. Bahkan, Baekhyun lebih akrab dengan Jessica ketimbang kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Jessica adalah nick-namenya sebagai seorang designer. Ya, Jessica adalah designer terkenal yang sukses dan independen. Ia membawa Baekhyun pergi ke Amerika sejak Baekhyun berumur 6 tahun. Ketika itu, ayah Baekhyun memintanya untuk mengurus Baekhyun, melihat mereka berdua terlihat akrab dan ayah dan ibu Baekhyun sangat sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Zitao a.k.a Huang Zitao (or maybe Gucci Lovers), adalah pria berdarah Cina-Korea yang merupakan sepupu—partner in crime—Baekhyun sejak kecil. Dengan sifat mereka yang mirip, pasti orang-orang mengira mereka adalah saudara kembar. Namun sayang sekali, sedikit orang yang tau bahwa zitao adalah saudara Baekhyun dan Baekhyun adalah saudara Zitao. Karena mereka tinggal di Negara berbeda. Zitao yang menetap di Korea dan Baekhyun yang hijrah ke Amerika. Namun, Baekhyun dan Zitao selalu berkomunikasi, entah melalui SNS, atau Video Call.

.

Bruk!

Baekhyun menghempaskan wig pria yang barusan ia pakai sebagai alat penyamaran. Huh.. sungguh konyol. Ia merebahkan dirinya di jok penumpang dan menutup matanya. Entah, ia bahkan lebih lelah menyamar dibanding menjalani world tour-nya.

"Ke seven eleven dulu, ya." Wanita berumur pertengahan 40an yang duduk di sebelahnya menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Aku lapar. Ingin ramen instan."

"Tidak. Langsung ke rumah saja, Pak." Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan Jessica hanya bisa berdecak sebal. Ugh, ia benar-benar ingin makan ramen instan sekarang.

"Imo~" _Huft… merengek lagi._ Rengekan Baekhyun adalah kelemahan Jessica sebenarnya. Bukannya karena ia tidak tega, tetapi Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti merengek jika tidak cepat-cepat dikabulkan. Jessica ingat saat Baekhyun duduk di bangku kelas 3 Sekolah Dasar, ia merengek minta dibelikan _mini skirt_ yang menurut Jessica sangat tidak pantas dikenakan oleh anak ingusan berumur 9 tahun. Pasalnya, mini skirt tersebut sangat ketat jika dipakai dan itu adalah keluaran brand pakaian untuk orang dewasa. Dan Baekhyun berakhir membolos 3 hari berturut-turut, Jessica mengetahuinya dari teman sekelas Baekhyun, Rachel.

"Baekhyun-ah, kita akan membelinya besok, okay? Sekarang kau dikejar-kejar waktu. Setelah menaruh barang-barangmu di rumah, kita akan langsung ke agency yang akan mengontrakmu." Jessica mengecek ulang jadwal Baekhyun yang ia catat di iPad miliknya. Jessica juga berperan sebagai manager Baekhyun, meskipun ia juga sibuk dengan profesinya sebagai designer, tetapi ia akan tetap memaksa menjadi manager Baekhyun dengan alasan agar Baekhyun tidak perlu merepotkan orang lain, lagipula Baekhyun hanya akan mendengarkan Jessica. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menatap keluar jendela dengan tidak minat. Penyamarannya sebagai petugas keamanan sudah bertransformasi menjadi _'cute but psycho look'_. Ia mengenakan halter hitam selutut yang ketat dengan gambar transformasi bulan dan sandal dengan model tali yang melilit hingga betisnya. Rambut brunette dengan ombre ungunya ia ikat rendah dan dengan manis melewati bahunya.

"' _Bethany, I wonder how could you be a diva like this? You just piss of shit! You have trashy look and your style is copying Olivia Johsnon! DO U EVEN HAVE A MIRROR? GO TO HELL U SON OF A B-'_ "

"YA! APAKAH ITU SEHUN?!" Baekhyun yang awalnya membaca komentar pedas—sampai-sampai ia bisa buta jika membacanya lebih lanjut—terpotong oleh teriakan Jessica yang melihat sosok 'Sehun' di jalanan. Oh yaampun, Sehun tidak mungkin berkeliaran di jalan okay? Ia adalah anak anti sosial yang pemalu dan ceng—YAK! ITU BENAR-BENAR SEHUN. Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa Jessica sudah tidak ada disampingnya—ia menghilang dan menghambur ke pelukan Sehun.

Huft… Baekhyun bahkan tidak berencana menemui Sehun secepat ini. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang mau bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya—cinta masa kecil, sih—padahal ia baru saja sampai di Seoul, dan demi tuhan Baekhyun ingin ramen instan sekarang juga.

"SEHUNIE!" begitulah kira-kira Jessica yang membabi buta berlari ke arah Sehun yang sedang bersama teman-teman wanitanya. Para wanita itu menyingkir dengan tatapan _'who's this hoe'_ dan kemudian berpamitan dengan Sehun dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jessica sudah bergelayut di pelukan Sehun sementara pandangan Sehun beralih ke wanita yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sang diva yang merupakan cinta pertamanya—dan kakak tirinya yang demi bokong patrcik star ia terlihat sangat cantik. Tidak, tidak. Sempurna. Sehun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun yang kini sudah berada di depannya. Situasi menjadi canggung, gara-gara Sehun yang terpesona dengan kecantikan Baekhyun dan melamun seperti orang bodoh, Baekhyun yang merasa mata Sehun terus-terusan menatapnya membuatnya ingin mencongkelnya sekarang juga, dan Jessica yang dengan manjanya masih bergelayut di pelukan Sehun. Dan Petugas kebersihan yang mengabadikan foto mereka.

"Kau Bethany Bea, kan?!" kira-kira seperti burung elang pekikannya. Hampir-hampir mata Baekhyun yang sipit menjadi belo karena pekikan petugas kebersihan tersebut. Jessica spontan langsung melepas pelukan Sehun dan melihat kea rah petugas, sementara Sehun yang menghalangi petugas—dan orang-orang yang tiba-tiba bertambah banyak— tersebut memotret-motret Baekhyun dan menyuruh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Namun, memang dasar manusia lemot, Baekhyun masih saja diam di tempatnya dengan pandangan _'what? What?! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!'_ dan itu membuat Sehun menarik lengan Baekhyun dan Jessica ke dalam ferrarinya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan kemudian menancap gas dan berkendara dengan kecepatan penuh. Atap mobil sehun yang terbuka membuat rambut Baekhyun dan Jessica mengenai wajahnya dramatis.

"Whoa! Hahaha!"

Sehun juga ikut tertawa sambil melihat Jessica yang duduk di belakang melalui kaca spion. Sementara Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Sehun-ah, aku harus merekomendasikanmu sebagai pemain film action lain kali. Kejadian tadi sangat dramatis sampai-sampai aku mengingat persis wajah Baekhyun yang bodoh itu! Hahaha." Yang disebut mendelik tajam dan kembali menatap jalanan yang semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu menjadi kesukaannya. Sehun hanya tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang dalam mode ngambeknya. Astaga sejak kapan ada perempuan yang sudah mengalami pubertas malah terlihat makin menggemaskan seperti ini. Dan kemudian Jessica tersadar bahwa van-nya masih terparkir di lampu merah tadi. Astaga ketampanan Sehun ternyata sampai melumpuhkan ingatannya— _overwhelming._

"Yeoboseyo? Ah—ne. Kau bisa _drop_ barang-barangku dan Baekhyun di rumah. Kami pergi sebentar."

Kemudian Jessica memutus sambungannya. "Ngomong-ngomong gadis-gadis tadi itu temanmu?" Jessica bukannya tidak tahu perubahan air muka Sehun dan juga Baekhyun saat ia membuka topik ini.

"Ah—iya mereka berdua teman sekolahku."

"Yang mana diantara mereka yang merupakan kekasihmu, hm?"

Sehun bertingkah makin gugup sementara Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian mengabaikan Jessica.

"Hahaha, mereka hanya—"

 _I STILL GET JEALOUS. CAUSE YOU'RE TOO SEXY, BEAUTIFUL AND EVERYBODY WANNA TASTE—_

PIP

 _I'M HURTING BABY, I'M BROKING DOWN. I NEED YOUR LOVING LOVING, I NEED IT NOW—_

PIP

 _WHY I GOT YOU ON MY—_

PIP

Suara tawa Jessica menggelegar lagi dari arah belakang disusul tawa Sehun yang tertahan. Baekhyun melirik keduanya bergantian. _Ugh aku lebih baik terdampar di dasar laut bersama jutaan pesut menari salsa dibanding terjebak di mobil ini dengan kedua idiot yang terus-terusan mengerjaiku._

"Kalian tidak ada acara 'kan hari ini?"

"Ya, kami harus ke agencyku dan kemudian membuat kartu tanda penduduk untukku dan mendaftarkan aku ke kuliah." Ya. Itu semburan Baekhyun barusan.

"Aku punya tiket gratis untuk masuk taman bermain." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Dan aku yakin itu hanya satu."

"Aku punya 20."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun, wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi menyebalkan, dan dibalas oleh wajah Sehun yang kelewat datar.

"Aku menang undian. Sebenarnya itu milik eomma, tapi eomma tidak mau bermain di taman bermain."

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat jelas. Ia jadi menyadari sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah terpikirkan sejak ia memutuskan pindah kesini. Ya, pindah ke Korea berarti kembali kepada kenangan buruk 13 tahun lalu. Berarti Baekhyun harus punya pertahanan tangguh serta bermuka tebal. Tidak boleh menangis, tidak boleh lemah, tidak boleh terbawa suasana 13 tahun lalu.

Sehun tentu saja menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun. Ya. Tentu saja ia salah bicara. Ia baru ingat jika Baekhyun tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan eommanya. Mari kita tengok di bangku belakang, Jessica sedang mengutak-atik hpnya yang berarti sedang mengecek jadwal milik sang diva.

"Baiklah Baek, hari ini kau bebas. Aku baru saja mengabari perusahaan agencymu bahwa hari ini kau kelelahan dan butuh istirahat, jadi mereka mengubah jadwal pertemuannya besok. Dan soal kartu kependudukan dan daftar kuliah kita bisa melakukannya besok, okay? Hari ini kita ke taman bermain!" Suara bersemangat Jessica tidak mengubah situasi yang canggung.

"Hey, mau makan dulu? Aku punya tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi."

.

.

.

BRAK!

Gebrakan ke-3 berasal dari ruangan CEO StarShine Ent. Hari yang cukup berat dilewati para pegawai karena mendengar amukan sang CEO untuk yang kesekian kali. Dan begitu juga dengan sang CEO. Hari yang cukup berat karena artis unggulannya, Kim Dasom terlibat konflik dengan lawan mainnya di sebuah serial drama, yang menurunkan rating drama tesebut dan mengacaukan album debut girlband kesayangannya. Baru 2 hari pemberitaan, sudah ada 2 brand yang dikontrak dengan Kim Dasom, mengajukan pemberhentian kontrak karena konflik ini cukup besar. Kim Dasom bertengkar—berkelahi—dengan artis yang tak kalah pamor darinya, Kim Yura.

"Ma-Maaf sajangnim, t-tapi Dasom-ssi belum bisa dihubungi. Ak-Aku—"

"Keluar!"

Pegawai perempuan itu membungkuk sopan dan keluar dengan seluruh badan bergetar dan air mata yang hampir menetes. Ckck.

Park Chanyeol. Begitulah nama yang tertera di papan jabatannya. 5 tahun sudah ia menduduki jabatannya sebagai CEO dan membawa kemajuan pesat artis-artisnya. Kasus ini yang paling parah. Kim Dasom dikontrak oleh 2 brand pakaian terkenal dan kedua-duanya pula yang menghentikan kontrak dengannya terkait dengan kasus ini. Bukan kasus biasa, kasus kekerasan. Bagaiamana bisa artis professional seperti Kim Dasom melakukan hal seperti ini? Kim Dasom termasuk artis dengan masa trainee lama, hingga 4 tahun. Dan kini ia melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu seenak jidat? Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Dasom.

Ia memejamkan matanya sembari memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut hebat. Dan sekelebat pikiran membuat matanya terbuka hingga mencari-cari agendanya.

Benar. Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggunya.

BRAK

Muncullah orang yang paling ditunggu-tunggu sedunia oleh Park Chanyeol, dan ia tidak sabar ingin melayangkan sepatu pantofel mahalnya ke wajah cantik KIM DASOM. Tapi sayangnya ia muncul dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur—sudah diperban—dan dengan itu Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya.

"Oppa!"

 _Panggilan macam apa._

 _Aku ini CEO._

 _Aku bersusah payah menyandang gelar ini._

 _Jadi, panggil aku sajangnim._

 _BUKAN OPPA. AKU BUKAN PACARMU!_

Chanyeol hanya berdehem. Kim Dasom mendekati meja Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas.

"Oppa! Jangan berhentikan aku di serial drama itu, okay?"

 _Hhh… Ya, kecuali kau adalah simpanan sang sutradara, maka kau bisa melakukannya seenak jidatmu._

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan kasusmu dulu? Setelah selesai, dan proses pengadilan kita akan berkompromi dengan pihak produser, okay?" Pengucapan Chanyeol sangat tenang, dengan senyuman tulus—pasrah—yang membuat Dasom luluh dengan ketampanannya.

Merajuk. Ngambek. Mengomel. Bawel. Berbicara tidak menggunakan otaknya.

Chanyeol sudah sangat hafal dengan kelakuan Dasom. "Baiklah baiklah, kau maunya seperti apa? Kita tidak bisa mengabaikan kasusmu okay? Tapi kita bisa meredakannya."

Dasom hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau akan berdamai 'kan dengan Kim Yura?"

"SHIRO!" ia mendelik tajam kea rah Chanyeol.

"Satu-satunya jalan agar bisa meredakan kasusmu adalah dengan membuat _pers-confrence_ , Dasom-ssi. Setelah media mulai melupakan kasusmu, baru kita bisa memulai pengadilan atau kalau kemungkinan baiknya adalah Kim Yura mau diajak berdamai jadi tidak ada meja hijau dan kita bisa melanjutkan dramamu."

Kim Dasom terang saja tidak akan mau berhenti dari serial drama itu. Semua pemain prianya sangat tampan dan juga, ada pria yang ia sukai, Hong Jong Hyun. Ya, yang menjadi suami virtual Kim Yura di We Got Married. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak 'kan apa yang menyulut perkelahian ini?

"Kau yang memulai semua ini, jadi kau juga yang harus menyelesaikannya. Tenang saja, kami membantumu, jadi kami mohon kerjasamamu juga." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Dasom. Mereka berdua kini bersandar pada meja sang CEO. Kemudian Dasom mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ternyata wajahnya sudah basah sedari tadi. Ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya, Chanyeol melihat jelas artis unggulannya ini tengah tersenyum dengan lelehan air mata dipipinya. Chanyeol bersyukur karena ia bisa menahan emosinya sedari tadi. Jika ia meledak-ledak seperti kepada pegawai sebelumnya, ia pastikan Dasom bisa 10x lebih meledak dan berakhir menangis di ruangannya.

Dasom setuju dengan tawaran Chanyeol, jadi ia meninggalkan kantor tersebut dan Chanyeol kembali mengutak-atik komputernya.

"Tolong undur pertemuanku dengan—"

…

"Apa?"

…

"Hm. Okay, kalau begitu."

Chanyeol menutup telepon dan focus kembali ke layarnya yang menampilkan profil sang diva.

.

.

.

Caramello strawberry cheese ice cream datang ke meja no. 4.

"Aku tidak percaya akan memperbolehkanmu makan ini, Baekhyun-ah."

Si empunya nama hanya tersenyum selebar hatinya yang juga sedang tersenyum kemudian menyantap ice cream yang dipesannya beberapa menit lalu. Mereka berada di café outdoor dengan pemandangan taman dan air terjun yang indah. Ini adalah tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh Sehun dan Baekhyun saat mereka masih kecil.

"Baek, dulu kau pernah terjatuh disini saat main pedang-pedangan denganku. Kau ingat tidak?" Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati ice creamnya, tersedak—karena tertawa. Astaga tentu saja dia ingat, hidungnya sampai berdarah karena mengenai batu, sementara Sehun dengan bodoh—polos—nya histeris dan hampir menangis melihat Baekhyun yang berlumuran darah, sementara Baekhyun malah tertawa melihat muka Sehun yang demi tuhan terlihat sangat bodoh saat panik.

Baekhyun tertawa, dan Sehun terpana melihatnya.

Sedari tadi, Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah murung, bosan, kesal, dan datar. Tapi sekarang ia membuatnya tertawa, entah hatinya bergetar hebat saat melihat senyuman yang hilang 13 tahun lamanya. Tanpa keduanya sadari, Jessica dengan profesionalnya mengambil foto keduanya.

Ice cream Baekhyun sudah habis. Tapi Baekhyun ingin lagi, Jessica mendelik tajam ke arahnya dan disambut oleh bibir Baekhyun yang manyun 5 cm. "Sudah, tidak apa lah, imo. Pertemuan dengan agencynya kan masih besok. Masih sempat ngegym pagi-paginya, kan?" Sehun membela sang diva.

"Ya. Kalau saja si gendut ini mau bangun pagi dan repot-repot ngegym."

"Yak! aku tidak gendut!" Ya. Lagian mana mungkin perempuan dengan tinggi 167 cm dengan berat 40kg ini gendut? Hell. Malah lebih terkesan kelihatan kurang gizi.

.

.

.

Sehun, Baekhyun dan Jessica berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil. Mereka bersenda gurau seperti sedari tadi, kemudian handphone Jessica berdering. Ia mengisyaratkan Sehun dan Baekhyun untuk duluan ke mobil. Dan suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Candaan yang daritadi menghiasi mereka sudah hilang entah kemana, karena Jessicalah yang biasanya memulai candaan tersebut.

Baekhyun mengusap-ngusap lengannya yang tidak tertutup apapun. Ia kedinginan dan sialnya ia mengenakan pakaian yang terbuka. Sehun yang menyadari hal itu, langsung melepas sweaternya, menyisakan kaos putih polosnya—yang sialnya menurut Baekhyun sangat sexy—dan memakaikannya ke Baekhyun. Sweater abu-abu gelapnya menjuntai hampir sepanjang halter yang dikenakan Baekhyun, menambah kesan imut dan Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak kecil karena mengenakan pakaian kebesaran.

"Guys, kurasa ada masalah disini." Alis Baekhyun maupun Sehun bertautan.

"Koper Baekhyun tertinggal di bandara dan aku harus segera kesana mengambilnya."

"Tidak bisa supir saja yang mengambilnya? Kau kan ikut kita ke taman—"

"Harus aku atau kau sendiri yang mengambilnya, Baekhyun. Pihak bandara tidak akan mempercayai siapapun yang mengambilnya kecuali si pemilik dan yah, aku." Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Kalian jalan-jalan berdua, okay? Aku akan ke bandara dan langsung drop koper Baekhyun di rumah. Selamat bersenang-senang!" Jessica menepuk bahu keduanya kemudian menghilang di dalam taksi.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Jadi, mereka berdua pergi ke taman bermain berdua.

Doakan saja tidak ada yang memulai ciuman.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah suara saat ia memasuki coffee shop. Ia menghampiri gadis yang memanggilnya tadi, Bae Irene.

"Sudah lama menunggu, hm?" Ucapnya yang disusul dengan ciuman di kening Irene. Irene memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng.

"Sudah pesan makan?" Irene menggeleng lagi dan kemudian menyodorkan buku menu ke Chanyeol.

Makan siang bersama kekasih di tengah siang yang terik dan juga otak yang minta diistirahatkan memang sangat nikmat. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Irene, karena Irene adalah sosok yang paling bisa menenangkannya. Irene, gadis yang seusia dengannya berprofesi sebagai perancang busana. Gadis mandiri dengan segala talentnya, ia hidup sendiri di kota Seoul sejak menginjak Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Ia teman kuliah Chanyeol, meskipun berbeda jurusan, Chanyeol dan Irene sering bertemu karena berada di club yang sama, yaitu photography. Hubungannya dengan Irene sudah dibilang langgeng, karena hari ini adalah anniversary mereka yang ke-6 alias, mereka sudah 6 tahun berpacaran.

"Ta-da!" Irene menunjukkan 2 tiket taman bermain.

"Kita kesini ya hari ini?" Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak mengembangkan senyumannya dan mengangguk. Ia butuh liburan sebentar. Pekerjaan sungguh membuat otaknya lelah. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengindahkan ajakan sang kekasih.

Di mobil, Irene hanya diam, mendengarkan musik dan sesekali bernyanyi. Tangan kirinya ada di genggaman tangan kanan Chanyeol. Ketika lampu merah, mereka akan mengobrol. Hal-hal kecil yang mampu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Apapun asalkan berasal dari Irene. Chanyeol juga suka mencuri ciuman dari Irene dan berakhir dengan ciuman panas yang menggairahkan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun suka marry-go-round. Sehun suka rollercoaster.

Jelas sekali mereka tidak bisa naik berdua di setiap wahana, karena apa yang disukai Baekhyun tidak disukai Sehun dan begitupun sebaliknya. Tetapi, Sehun tetap rela menemani Baekhyun naik marry-go-round dan komedi putar. Saat Sehun minta ditemani naik rollercoaster, Baekhyun tidak mau dan Sehun pura-pura marah padanya, dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang menangis seusai naik rollercoaster.

Baekhyun makan ice cream straweberry lagi. Sehun yang membelikannya. Baekhyun senang karena bisa makan sepuasnya bersama Sehun dan membeli apapun bersama Sehun. Baekhyun membeli _baseball cap_ hitam dengan gambar alien berwarna hijau ditengahnya, sementara Sehun membeli topi sihir mickey mouse yang berwarna merah. Baekhyun pikir, Sehun sudah banyak berubah sekarang, Sehun tidak lagi menjadi anak yang pendiam, penakut, pemalu, cengeng, dan anti sosial—setidaknya begitulah Sehun 13 tahun lalu. Sehun yang sekarang lebih banyak bergurau, membuka pembicaraan, ia malah terkesan seperti anak idiot yang tidak pernah berhenti tertawa. Namun Baekhyun senang dengan perubahan sang adik, karena ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi dan menjadi sosok yang terbuka.

"Aku tampan, ya?" Tiba-tiba suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Sehun bukannya tidak sadar sedari tadi Baekhyun terus saja menatapnya, ia hanya ingin mengerjai Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Sehun kini duduk di bangku panjang yang menghadap matahari terbenam.

 _Sunset in Seoul._

Baekhyun hanya berdehem dan beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memegangi perutnya karena tertawa. Baekhyun berjalan cepat sampai ia—

"Aw!" ice cream strawberry Baekhyun. Masih penuh. Cherry yang berada dipuncaknya. Yang sangat Baekhyun dambakan. Bahkan Baekhyun menanti-nanti hari dimana ia bisa membeli dan memakannya. Dan hari ini pun tiba. Dan ice creamnya tumpah.

—menabrak seseorang atau mungkin raksasa yang sedang dibawa majikannya ke taman bermain atau mungkin—

"Ice creamku!" Baekhyun salah konteks. Harusnya meminta maaf terlebih dulu baru menangisi ice creamnya. Tapi, just the way you are, Baekhyun.

Kedua orang yang ditabrak oleh Baekhyun tercengang. Terlebih lagi, dengan adegan Baekhyun yang berlutut mengambil sisa ice creamnya yang tumpah. Sementara baju sang pria yang ditabrak Baekhyun sudah berlumuran ice cream strawberry.

"Kau itu kenapa?! Harusnya meminta maaf jangan menangisi ice cream tidak berguna itu!"

Baekhyun mentap sang wanita yang baru saja memarahinya dan mengatai ice creamnya tidak berguna. Pandangan membunuh sang predator yang akan menikam mangsanya.

"YAK! KAU TAHU TIDAK AKU MENUNGGU WAKTU BERAPA LAMA UNTUK MEMAKAN ICE CREAM IN—mpphh"

Sang pahlawan kesiangan baru datang, Oh Sehun. Sehun membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan kakakku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku akan membelikanmu—"

"Oh? Jadi ini kakakmu! Kukira dia anak sekolah dasar yang tidak tau sopan santun!"

"Aku mohon dengan sangat, aku minta maaf kepada kalian. Kami akan lebih berhati-hati."

Sementara, pria yang ditabrak oleh Baekhyun hanya tercengang. Hanya menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun yang menjauh pergi.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Astaga kemejamu sangat kotor." Irene membersihkan ice cream strawberry yang menempel di kemeja Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol belum bisa mengedarkan pandangannya selain ke arah Baekhyun dan Sehun.

 _Itu benar-benar Bethany Bea?_

.

.

.

TBC

Halo! Perkenalkan saya author baru disini!  
Saya mohon kritik dan saran penulisan saya ya! Saya berharap juga bisa akrab sama para readers dan author disini. Panggil aja shime ya! (bacanya shime bukan shimi).  
Untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan bisa ditanyakan dikolom review atau kalau mau pm juga boleh

Have a great day!

27.03.2016


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

" **Is it Faith?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast: Byun Baekhyun (18) GS

Park Chanyeol (27)

Jung Jessica (44)

Oh Sehun (17)

Bae Irene (27)

Seo Ju Hyun & Lee Donghae (44)

Xi Luhan (20) GS

Kim Dasom (22)

.

.

.

Pernah merasakan rasanya naik rollercoaster? Aku pernah. Aku membenci semua wahana taman bermain yang menguji nyaliku termasuk rollercoaster sialan itu. Saat naik, ada desiran di hatiku. Aku bergetar hebat, seluruh tubuhku gemetar dan aku hanya bisa berpegangan pada pegangan besi di depanku. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berada disisiku kala itu. Aku menaikinya, sendirian. Saat rollercoaster itu hendak turun, aku tercekat. Aku menahan nafasku, saking terkejutnya. Bahkan aku tidak berteriak saat menaiki rollercoaster. Aku takut dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang kalau aku berteriak, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menahannya dibenakku. Ketika rollercoaster selesai, aku mengalami trauma hebat. Kepalaku pusing, badanku masih saja gemetar, kakiku lemas dan sulit untuk berjalan. Yang lebih parah lagi aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian dan perasaan saat menaiki rollercoaster. Aku ingin membuang ingatan itu sejauh mungkin, tapi… tidak bisa? Kenapa? Aku benci mengingat-ngingatnya! Aku benci karena masih ada yang mengganjal di hatiku. Perasaanku yang begitu tertekan di rollercoaster masih terasa jelas hingga sekarang. Sungguh aku tidak akan pernah naik rollercoaster lagi seumur hidupku.

Kisah tentang rollercoaster hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan hidupku.

Aku trauma. Dan tidak ada yang peduli tentang itu.

Hampir satu jam yang lalu aku duduk di pinggiran kolam renang di rumahku. Yaampun aku hampir tidak mempercayainya. Aku kembali ke _rollercoaster_ ini. Tempat yang paling aku hindari seumur hidupku adalah _neraka_ ini. Untungnya aku belum bertemu siapapun lagi kecuali Sehun dan para pelayan yang melayaniku sedari tadi. Beberapa ada yang baru, dan ada juga yang masih setia disini, aku mengenalnya karena ia sudah bekerja sejak aku masih kecil. Dan beruntungnya aku tidak bertemu dengan—

"Baekhyun-ah?" —aku baru mau bilang aku beruntung tidak bertemu dengan appa ataupun nenek sihir itu. Tapi, kuarasa… er…

Aku mendengar langkahnya mendekatiku, dan aku segera bangkit dari kolam renang, jari kaki sampai betisku basah dan aku mencoba berjalan berhati-hati. Ia ada di hadapanku sekarang dan sumpah demi apapun aku muak melihat mukanya yang tidak ada bedanya sejak aku meninggalkan rumah. Apa mungkin perempuan ini gumiho? Hah! Ada-ada saja. Gumiho tidak nyata, okay. Aku rasa ia hendak memelukku sebelum melihat perubahan ekspresi wajahku menjadi sangat datar dan terkesan jutek. Ia langsung berdehem dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau bertambah cantik, ya? Aku rindu sekali padamu." Bohong. Tidak mungkin dia merindukan aku. Dulu, bertemu saja kalau aku memergokinya bersama—ehm.

Aku membalikkan badan sementara aku masih merasa ia tetap ditempatnya dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya. Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemukan Jessica imo. Syukurlah dia menampakkan diri disini. Jessica tidak tinggal disini by the way, aku baru mengetahuinya saat tidak menemukan barang-barangnya dimanapun. Aku benar-benar berasa di penjara.

Jessica tengah menata makanan untuk makan malam di meja bersama beberapa pelayan. Aku menatapnya dan ia memasang raut wajah bertanya melihat ekspresi wajahku yang menyebalkan. Aku mengedikkan bahu, itu artinya aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Jessica sudah paham dengan beberapa gerakan tubuhku, yah hidup bersamanya selama 9 tahun ia pasti sudah sangat mengenaliku.

Kami duduk di meja makan untuk makan malam. Aku bersebelahan dengan Jessica dan berhadapan dengan si nenek sihir. Appa… kemana dia? aku belum melihatnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, muncullah sosok pria berusia 44 tahun dari balik pintu kamar. Itu, appa. Aku ingin sekali memeluk appa, rasanya… rindu sekali. Terakhir kali aku berdiri di rumah ini, aku tidak dipeluk olehnya, karena aku merajuk dan ingin buru-buru pergi dari rumah ini. Sekarang melihatnya masih sehat dan juga, yah tampan, aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Tapi, rasa traumaku mengurungkan niatku untuk memeluknya. Entahlah, rasanya sulit sekali.

Ia menatapku, sementara aku menatap makanan di depan wajahku, Jessica dan Seohyun mengobrol, basa-basi. Aku mendengarnya sangat bosan dan sesekali Seohyun tertawa dipaksakan dan begitu pula Jessica. Seohyun dan Jessica teman SMA, begitu juga dengan appa. Mereka seperti reuni SMA dan aku anak yang terbuang.

"Baekhyun-ah?!" appa memanggilku dengan nada yang… terkejut? Yah aku mengartikannya seperti itu.

"Ya! Ini benar-benar anakku! Ya Tuhan, kau cantik sekali!" appa berjalan mendekat ke arahku, sementara Jessica mengawasi. Jessica tau bahwa aku tidak baik-baik saja, ia berwaspada kalau aku akan menggebrak meja makan atau membalikkan meja ini.

Aku mendongak dan memberi senyuman sebisaku. Ia memelukku dan aku terpejam. Astaga aku sangat merindukan kehangatan pelukan appa yang dulu.

Kemudian kami makan malam dalam keheningan, sesekali Jessica, Seohyun, maupun appa membuka pembicaraan, sementara aku hanya diam, mencoba menghabiskan makanan yang tak kunjung selesai karena sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan mereka seadanya, dengan tidak minat lebih tepatnya.

"Jadi, Baekhyun akan mendaftar ke universitas mana?" entah Seohyun bertanya padaku atau Jessica, yang jelas aku tidak berniat menjawab. "Rencananya di Seoul National University." Jessicalah yang akhirnya menjawab.

"Kau mengambil desain grafis? Kau suka sekali menggambar saat masih kecil." Dan mengakhiri perkataannya dengan tawa, siapa lagi kalau bukan appa. Dulu—sebelum ia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri—dia sering menggambar bersamaku. Bahkan gambar-gambar yang ada di kamarku hingga sekarang adalah hasil lukisan aku dan appa.

Aku mendelik tajam ke arahnya, "Aku ambil psikologi." Ya, pasti mereka semua terkjut, pasalnya tidak satupun terlintas di benak mereka bahwa aku akan mengambil jurusan psikologi—kecuali Jessica.

"Itu bagus. Aku punya teman, dia dosen. Aku bisa membantumu—"

Aku menggebrak meja. Jessica sudah tau aku akan melakukan itu, bagian klimaks dari acara makan malam.

Kemudian aku berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan menuju mobil Jessica yang terparkir di halaman depan rumah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya di ruang makan, yang jelas aku menunggu di dalam mobil Jessica.

 _ **Baekhyun POV end**_

.

.

.

Seusai Baekhyun yang pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, Seohyun menampilkan wajah speechless-nya, Donghae yang seolah-olah sudah tau Baekhyun akan berbuat demikian. Seohyun jelas saja merasa perkataannya barusan salah, ia seolah-olah meremehkan kemampuan Baekhyun di bidang akademis, dengan mengenalkannya kepada salah satu dosen disana untuk membantunya masuk ke jurusan tersebut. Tapi, sungguh maksud Seohyun bukannya meremehkan kemampuan Baekhyun. Jessica menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Aku akan bicara padanya, tenang saja dia memang seperti itu. Jangan khawatir, okay?" kemudian Jessica melesat menuju mobilnya, karena ia sangat yakin Baekhyun ada di dalam sana.

"Kita ke apartemenku untuk menyelesaikan makan malammu, okay?" Jessica tau Baekhyun perlu tempat curhat, jadi Jessica _to the point_ dan melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemennya. Di perjalanan, Baekhyun tidak cerewet seperti biasanya, dan Jessica juga tidak membahas soal kejadian di meja makan tadi. Ia tau topic itu sangat sensitive untuk Baekhyun, jadi ia beralih topik ke hal lain.

Mereka sampai di apartemen Jessica yang mewah. Terdapat di lantai 9, keheningan masih tercipta di dalam lift hingga sampai ke kamarnya. Begitu masuk, Baekhyun langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang ruang tamu, sementara Jessica mengambil minuman di konter dapur yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang tamu.

"Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia mengutak-atik handphonenya, Jessica tau ia berusaha mengacuhkannya. Jessica memanggil sekali lagi dan menghampiri Baekhyun di sofa ruang tengah. Baekhyun bangun dan bersandar pada sandaran sofa sementara matanya tidak lepas dari layar hpnya.

"Baekhyun-ah…"

"Shiro.." kemudian Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, suaranya semakin serak pertanda sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

"Kapanpun kau siap membahasnya, honey. Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau membahasnya sekarang. Tapi kau harus ingat sayang, kau harus berdamai dengan siapapun yang kau benci. Berdamai adalah satu-satunya cara kita untuk berdamai dengan diri sendiri." Jessica mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut kemudian beralih memeluknya.

Malam itu ia habiskan menginap di rumah Jessica.

.

.

.

Kacamata persegi yang menggantung di hidung bangirnya selama berjam-jam membentuk bekas pada kulit mulusnya itu. Secangkir Americano yang entah sudah cangkir keberapa, setumpuk file di meja kerjanya. Malam ini dingin, tetapi Chanyeol mengenakan kaos oblong tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan tulisan 'MAD LOVE' dengan boxer yang sebatas paha dan sandal rumah sederhana. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan, dan lingkaran hitam menghiasi bawah matanya.

02:54

Chanyeol merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dengan menjulurkan tangannya keatas sembari menguap. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan ia tidak yakin bisa tidur sekarang karena ia juga tidak yakin akan bangun tepat waktu. Jadi ia memutuskan pergi ke ruang tv dan menonton bola. Oh ya, untung saja ada pertandingan bola malam ini, meskipun bukan club kesukaannya, tapi lumayan untuk menemaninya begadang. Ia mengganti saluran tv saat pertandigan bola sedang dijeda iklan. Kemudian ia teringat kejadian tadi sore.

Itu… benarkah dia Bethany Bea? Sang diva Hollywood yang akan menjadi artis di agencynya? Ia dengar Bethany berdarah Korea asli dan memutuskan kembali kesini dan merintis karirnya di Korea. Tapi, demi tuhan kalau tadi benar-benar Bethany, ia menambah satu lagi koleksi artisnya yang anarkis—selain Kim Dasom. Chanyeol menutup matanya, semoga tadi itu bukan sifat asli Bethany, bisa saja ia sedang dilanda _bad mood_ atau pms mungkin? Ya, harus positive thinking.

Positive thinking dan tidak mau menerima kenyataan itu beda tipis.

Ia melihat agenda di iPhonenya, pertemuan dengan pihak Bethany hari ini, pukul 10 di kantornya. Semoga saja berjalan dengan lancar, seperti… Bethany yang tidak mengenalinya di kantor akan mempermudah semuanya. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot menghujani Chanyeol dengan makian karena menganggapnya menghancurkan ice cream strawberrynya dan Chanyeol juga tidak usah pusing-pusing tersenyum palsu kearahnya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, ia mengingat wajah Bethany tadi sore, wajahnya langsung, wajah aslinya, wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari dirinya. Ia melihat Bethany memiliki kesan lucu dan juga terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan dandanan yang ala-ala hipster tapi mukanya yang lebih mirip kelinci, disisi lain mempunyai jiwa pembunuh dan menyeramkan, eyelinernya yang tebal menambah kesan galaknya. Ya, cute but psycho adalah julukan yang pas untuk sang diva yang satu ini. Chanyeol bersumpah sangat menyukai wangi Bethany, ia seperti musim semi, khas bedak bayi. Dan kemudian dirinya malah tertidur pulas di ruang tv dengan tv menyala yang menampilkan iklan parfume yang dibintangi oleh Byun Baekhyun.

Atau jangan-jangan ia memimpikan Bethany?

.

.

.

Sikat gigi sambil menelfon sekretarismu di kantor ternyata tidak membuatnya menjadi cepat, justru akan memperlambat semuanya, karena sang sekretaris tidak mendengar satu katapun dengan jelas dari mulut yang penuh dengan busa.

Chanyeol terlambat bangun. Sang CEO kesiangan.

Ia buru-buru mengambil deodorant spraynya dan menyemprotnya asal ke tubuh atletisnya, dan kemudian segera mengenakan kemeja putihnya di _walk in closet_ , dan menenteng jas hitamnya, handphone, tas kerja, files, dan berangkat. Ia menunggu lift sambil mengecek handphonenya, melihat laporan dari sekretarisnya dan pesan-pesan lainnya yang sudah memenuhi inbox di emailnya. Padahal ia baru saja membuka beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ia melangkah ke dalam lift dan mengenai sesuatu yang basah.

Ya.

Basah.

Dan itu adalah aroma kopi.

Chanyeol yakin itu Americano karena semalam ia barusaja meneguknya.

Bukan itu yang terpenting, masalahnya adalah kopinya mengenai kemeja Chanyeol, dan pelakunya adalah gadis yang tingginya hanya sepundaknya, dengan rambut brunette ombre ungu yang familiar, sweater biru langit dengan hiasan rajut ditengahnya yang menjuntai sebatas paha, dan menampilkan kaki rampingnya yang berbalut kaos kaki bermotif kotak-kotak transparan dan sandal tidur dengan kepala kelinci diujung sandalnya, oh apa yang dipikirkannya tentang kelinci semalam.

Wangi musim semi lagi.

Ini seperti dejavu. Sialan dejavu di pagi hari yang sangat menyusahkan. Baekhyun hanya berkedip menatap sosok didepannya yang sudah memasang wajah menuduh. _Astaga, ini pria yang kemarin menjatuhkan ice cream strawberryku!_

"Ya tuhan! Chensonghamnida ahjussi." Jessicalah yang malah membungkuk ke arah Chanyeol dengan berkali-kali mengutarakan permintaan maafnya, sedangkan Baekhyun mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan menjadi tampan—setidaknya wajahnya tidak sekusut kemarin meskipun tetap kusut. Jessica menyikut lengan Baekhyun dan tidak diindahkan olehnya, ia malah sibuk menatap pria yang memunggunginya ini.

Sedangkan Park Chanyeol mati-matian menahan emosinya supaya tidak membentak gadis yang akan menandatangani kontrak kerja dengannya beberapa jam lagi. Ia hanya tersenyum maklum membalas permohonan maaf Jessica dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah _'tahan Park, jangan marah atau mesin uangmu akan pergi'_

Tiba di lobby, mereka bertiga keluar dari dalam lift, Baekhyun yang dengan sengaja menyenggol lengan Chanyeol dan kemudian berbalik sembari melempar senyum _'maaf aku tadi sengaja'_ dan kemudian menghilang dibalik Range Rover putih milik Jessica.

1 - 0

.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun pulang ke rumah untuk mandi, membereskan beberapa pakaiannya ke lemari. Setelah diberi nasihat sedikit oleh Jessica, Baekhyun jadi agak menurut dan sedikit membuka hatinya untuk berkompromi dengan appanya, tidak berlaku untuk Seohyun. Baekhyun tidak melihat tanda-tanda Sehun sejak ia mengantarnya pulang kemarin sore. Mungkin sekolah? Cih, dasar sok sibuk.

Pagi ini Baekhyun mengenakan atasan tanpa lengan beerawarna abu-abu muda yang tidak ketat, dan _ripped jeans_ berwarna putih. Rambutnya ia kuncir seperti kemarin ditambah baseball cap yang ia beli bersama Sehun. Baekhyun sangat menyukai topi ini ngomong-ngomong. Kemudian pergi menuju kantor agency barunya.

"Apa namanya?"

"StarShine, Baekhyun."

"Astaga, itu terdengar seperti Patrcik Star atau Starship, lagunya Nicki Minaj." Disambut tawa oleh Jessica.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan CEO-nya?" Baekhyun memasukkan oats ke dalam mulutnya.

"Belum, tapi aku sudah membuat janji dengannya melalui email dan juga sekretarisnya."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Baekhyun.

"Kudengar dia tampan lho." Jessica menggoda Baekhyun dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau tidak menyukai pria tampan, eoh?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti lesbian."

"YAK!" Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang lengan Jessica yang memegang stir, sedangkan Jessica tertawa puas mendengar Baekhyun yang menyumpah-serapahinya.

Tiba di kantor StarShine Ent, mereka disambut oleh beberapa pegawai yang sepertinya sudah menunggu mereka, dan diantar menuju ruang CEO.

Untuk ukuran sebuah agency, gedung ini terbilang cukup mewah dengan model bangunan yang unik, mengusung tema _aesthetic art_ membuat Baekhyun semakin penasaran dan agak tertarik untuk berada di agency ini. Mereka sampai di ruangan sang CEO di lantai paling atas. Lift terbuka, dan menampilkan lorong panjang bernuansa _monochrome_ yang diterangi cahaya remang yang menambah kesan hangat. Lorong tersebut berakhir pada sebuah pintu besar minimalis dan terdapat dua orang wanita yang membungkuk sopan ke arah mereka yang Baekhyun duga mereka adalah sang sekretaris.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan punggung bidang yang terbalut jas hitam mewah, hey Baekhyun merasa tidak asing dengan sosok ini.

"Annyeong hashimika, Park Sajangnim. Jung Jessica-ssi dan Bethany Bea-ssi sudah datang." Dengan berakhirnya tuturan sang sekretaris, berakhir pula nyawa seorang Byun Baekhyun. Pria tersebut berbalik dan onyxnya menatap manic cokelat Baekhyun. Tepat di pusatnya dan Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya bergetar, desiran tak kasat mata menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Sosok itu adalah yang menjatuhnya ice cream dan kopinya tadi pagi. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia begitu berbeda? Terlihat lebih mengintimidasi dengan berjuta kharisma yang menyeruak di seluruh ruangan.

"Annyeong haseyo, Jung Jessica-ssi, Bethany Bea-ssi." Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman kecil yang mempesona. Sialan, Baekhyun baru saja mengatakan ia tidak suka pria tampan tapi kenapa…

Ia berjalan mendekati Jessica dan Baekhyun yang masih di ambang pintu dengan salah seorang sekretaris.

"Kurasa ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bertemu, benar?"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun dimana?" tanya Oh Sehun yang baru saja menghampiri meja makan. Dengan seragam Senior High School yang terlihat cocok dengannya, dan juga poninya yang menjuntai hingga keningnya acak-acakan menambah kesan _cool._

"Dia belum datang, semalam menginap di apartemen Jessica. Kurasa sebentar lagi dia datang untuk berganti pakaian dan pergi ke agencynya." Sehun tidak bertanya lagi, ia juga sudah tau alasan mengapa Baekhyun tidak tidur disini. Suasana di ruang makan pagi itu hanya dihiasi suara dentingan sendok dan garpu. Seohyun mengangkat piring Sehun dan Donghae dan kemudian meletakkannya di tempat cuci piring.

"Kenapa kalian bisa pulang bersama kemarin?" Donghae membuka pembicaraan sembari menyesap kopi paginya.

"Ah ya, kemarin aku bertemu dengan mereka di jalan saat sedang bersama teman-temanku. Kebetulan sekali bukan? Akhirnya aku mengajak mereka makan dan pergi ke taman bermain."

"Wah, benarkah? Kau mengajak Baekhyun? Dan dia setuju?"

"Hm. Awalnya Baekhyun memang terlihat tidak setuju, pada akhirnya ia setuju karena kubelikan ice cream strawberry dan memaksanya ikut ke taman bermain denganku. Tadinya Sooyeon imo juga bergabung bersama kami, hanya saja koper Baekhyun tertinggal di bandara sehingga ia harus mengambilnya dan meninggalkan kami berdua."

Donghae tersenyum. Ya, itu berarti Baekhyun sudah pelan-pelan melupakan kebenciannya terhadap Sehun, kan? Meskipun Donghae tau Baekhyun tidak pernah benar-benar membenci Sehun. Sehun adalah teman kursus piano Baekhyun saat Baekhyun berumur 5 tahun sementara Sehun 4 tahun. Mereka berdua menempel terus, sampai-sampai Baekhyun menangis kalau berpisah dengan Sehun. Baekhyun adalah anak yang pemberani dan selalu melindungi Sehun, karena Sehun adalah anak yang lemah, cengeng, dan pemalu. Baekhyun memarahi siapa saja yang menggangu Sehun dan membuatnya menangis. Ketika anggota keluarga berubah, suasana di dalam rumahpun berubah, Baekhyun kecil juga ikut berubah. Baekhyun berbeda 180 derajat dari yang sebelumnya, Ketika eommanya memutuskan pergi dari rumah, dan Seohyun yang masuk ke kehidupannya membawa Sehun sang anak dari pernikahan sebelumnya, Baekhyun membenci Sehun mulai hari itu. Sehun satu rumah dengannya tetapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Kamar Baekhyun dan kamar Sehun terpisah lumayan jauh yang membuat Baekhyun jarang sekali bertemu Sehun. Baekhyun bahkan menjadi anak yang pemberontak, tidak suka diatur, selalu murung, meskipun ia masih hiperaktif dan cerewet seperti biasanya, tapi kebahagiaannya entah hilang diterpa perubahan. Satu-satunya hal yang Donghae tidak tau adalah, Baekhyun satu-satunya sang saksi mata saat ia dan Seohyun _melakukannya_ di dalam kamar.

Sayup-sayup, Seohyun mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua dari ruang makan, Seohyun ikut tersenyum, karena itu berarti Baekhyun sedikitnya sudah berkompromi dengan Sehun, kapankah gilirannya? Akankah suatu hari nanti Baekhyun bisa membuka hatinya dan menganggapnya sebagai ibu tiri? Ia bahkan tidak tau seperti apa posisinya sekarang di mata Baekhyun. Ia hanya mengharapkan jalan terbaik dari Tuhan.

Sehun berangkat sekolah denga Ferrari merah kesayangannya, hadiah ulang tahun ke-17nya dan Donghae juga pergi ke lokasi shooting untuk menyutradarai film terbarunya. Menyisakan Seohyun di rumah mewah yang luas tanpa kebahagiaan yang mutlak di dalamnya. Ia selalu merasa sendirian ketika berada disini, padahal dulu ia selalu mendambakan tinggal di rumah ini bersama sang pujaan hati, Byun Donghae. Tapi justru ketika semuanya telah ia dapatkan, hanya kebahagiaan yang lupa ia bawa. Seohyun duduk di balkon kamar yang menghadap padatnya kota metropolitan, Seoul. Bersama berjuta-juta pemikiran yang terlintas di benaknya, dan kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Hari ini adalah acara makan malamnya bersama keluarga sahabat dekatnya, Kwon Yuri. Kwon Yuri adalah sahabat Seohyun dan juga Jessica saat SMA dulu, mereka semua masih menjalin komunikasi yang baik dan tak jarang makan malam bersama untuk menjalin silaturahmi dan menghilangkan penat di otaknya.

" _Yoboseyo?"_

"Yuri-ah!"

" _Seohyunie..!"_

"Jadi 'kan nanti malam?"

" _Tentu saja! Astaga aku tidak sabar melihatmu setelah 2 tahun tidak bertemu!"_

"Ya, itu karena kau menyelesaikan risetmu di Swedia."

Terdengar suara kekehan dari sebrang sana.

" _Bagaimana dengan putrimu?"_ Ah, ya bagaimana bisa ia lupa memberitahu Baekhyun soal makan malam ini?

"Ah ya, kemarin dia kembali kesini, dan hari ini masih beristirahat sembari mengurus kartu kependudukan dan urusan lainnya."

" _Bagaimana rupanya, ya? Pasti dia bertambah imut!"_

"Hahaha yasudah, pastikan putramu juga datang, ya?"

" _Ng! pasti. Aku akan membujuk putraku yang sok sibuk itu."_

Kemudian ia memutus sambungan telefon dan mengetik pesan singkat ke Jessica. Ia berharap Jessica berhasil membujuknya soal ini.

.

.

.

 _Sooyeon-ah. Aku lupa memberitahumu dan Baekhyun soal ini. Aku dan Donghae akan menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan anaknya Kwon Yuri, dan nanti malam pertemuan kami di The Shilla Hotel pukul 7. Pastikan Baekhyun ikut bersamamu, okay? Terimakasih, Sooyeon-ah._

Seperti itulah kira-kira pesan yang baru saja dibaca oleh Jessica. Mereka sedang menuju ke kantor kependudukan yang berjarak 20 km dari gedung StarShine Ent tadi. Ngomong-ngomong apa kabar Baekhyun? Ia melamun di kursi penumpang sebelah Jessica.

" _Kurasa ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bertemu, benar?"_

 _Chanyeol memberi isyarat sekretaris dan pegawai lainnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan menyisakan mereka bertiga. Chanyeol mempersilahkan keduanya duduk di sofa tamu. Baekhyun masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok CEO di hadapannya ini dengan raut wajah yang penuh tanda tanya. Seperti sedang menanyakan "dimana diantara sederetan takdirku yang kusukai? Kejadian ini bahkan menambah satu koleksi kesialanku." Jessica menyadarkannya dengan menarik lengan Baekhyun agar duduk disisinya._

" _Annyeong haseyo, Park Sajangnim. Jung Sooyeon imnida." Kemudian menyikut Baekhyun yang tak kunjung memperkenalkan dirinya._

" _B-Byun Baekhyun imnida." Kedua alis Chanyeol terangkat sambil manggut-manggut._

" _Jadi kalian mempunyai dua nama, ya? Menarik sekali, ternyata Bethany Bea benar-benar berdarah Korea asli."_

" _Ya, Jessica adalah nickname-ku sebagai seorang perancang busana, karena nama korea tidak mudah diucapkan di Amerika, jadi, ya kami punya dua nama." Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah dan santai._

" _Aku senang mendapat sambutan baik dari agencymu di Amerika, mereka setuju bekerjasama dengan kami, aku kenal saat usiaku baru 12 tahun, ia rekan kerja ayahku, dan menjadi kemudahan juga bagiku menjalani kerjasama dengan agencynya."_

" _Ya, cerita sedikit tentangmu, dia bilang kau suka bekerja." Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Tawanya menyapu pendengaran Baekhyun. Sosoknya yang ini jelas sangat berbeda seperti yang Baekhyun lihat pada awal pertemuan mereka tadi. Yang ini lebih santai dan ramah tidak ada kesan intimidasi seperti tadi._

" _Semua orang bilang begitu. Ya, tentu saja aku suka bekerja, apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghidupi diriku dan keluargaku?" Dia sudah berkeluarga? Jadi yang di taman bermain itu istrinya? Cih, sensitive sekali sampai memarahiku seperti itu._

" _Baekhyun-ssi?"_

" _Ah—ne?"_

" _Ternyata kau lebih imut diaslinya dibandingkan di tv." Pujinya. Dasar lelaki hidung belang. Sudah punya istri masih saja menggoda bocah sepertiku. Pedofil!_

" _Chanyeol-ssi?" Chanyeol hanya diam menunggu pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Baekhyun._

" _Bisakah langsung ke intinya saja? Aku banyak urusan setelah ini." Bola mata Jessica mencuat keluar melihat Baekhyun dengan penuturannya yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Chanyeol tersenyum—seperti senyum maklum. Atau mungkin meremehkan? Yang jelas Chanyeol tentu sudah terbiasa dengan sikap para artis yang bertingkah seenak jidat—Kim Dasom salah satunya—dan mungkin Baekhyun akan menjadi satu lagi artisnya yang berperilaku seperti itu._

" _Okay, aku lupa kalau kau artis Hollywood yang sangat sibuk dan disiplin soal waktu. Kurasa kita cocok, Baekhyun-ssi." Sialan intonasi suaranya seperti mengajak bercinta. Baekhyun merasa suhu di ruangan itu naik beberapa derajat karena dirinya terbakar oleh amarah dan juga… entah apa yang dipikirannya. Sementara unutk mencairkan suasana yang sepertinya sepanas matahari, Jessica membahas tentang sembari Chanyeol mengeluarkan Surat Kontrak yang akan mereka tandatangani. Ayolah, topik Mr. Hams tidak menarik sama sekali dan Jessica bahkan mengawur soal yang pernah terpeleset di tempat parkir saat hujan. Ampuni dosa Jessica._

 _Baekhyun dan Jessica menandatangani surat kontrak dan resmi berada di bawah naungan StarShine Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan satu tempat kerja dengan laki-laki pedofil berhidung belang yang mengintimidasi ini. Mungkin 2 kepribadian menjadi julukan selanjutnya._

" _Terimakasih Sooyeon-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi." Dan ketika Chanyeol menjabat tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa merasakan tangannya yang selembut kulit bayi dan ia jamin meninggalkan wangi musim semi yang menyenangkan._

 _Jessica dan Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan Chanyeol yang tengah menghirup telapak tangannya._

 _Ternyata benar, seindah ini wanginya._

Sudah dipastikan semenjak detik itu, mood Baekhyun berubah menjadi sangat turun. Turun drastis. Mendekati 0 jika diukur menggunakan alat pendeteksi—abaikan.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Astaga dia yang menabrak kopiku tadi pagi di lift apartemenmu, imonie!" Jessica tercengang. Ternyata dia yang menabrak atau mungkin ditabrak Baekhyun tadi pagi? Pantas Baekhyun memiliki aura tidak bersahabat dengannya.

"Dan dia menghancurkan ice cream strawberryku saat di taman bermain." Adunya dengan nada sedih mengingat ice creamnya tumpah berlumuran di kemeja Chanyeol dan lantai.

"Kalian sudah bertemu 2 kali?!"

"3 kali dengan hari ini."

"Jika seseorang bertemu 3 kali tanpa sengaja, itu berarti takdir."

"Jangan percaya tahayul, imonie. Aku akan lebih sering bertemu dengannya saat kerja nanti."

"Baek, jangan mengelak! Kau tertarik 'kan dengan _sajangnim_?"

"No. jangan panggil dia sajangnim, okay? Itu terdengar seperti aku atau kaulah bawahannya."

"Baiklah. Ini masih jam 11, kita masih sempat ke kantor kependudukan baru kemudian makan siang."

"Makan siang, dulu!"

"Makan siang masih 1 jam lagi, Baek. Mengurus kartu kependudukanmu tidak akan lama, aku punya kenalan disana, jadi kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Baekhyun, itu menandakan ia setuju. Dan Jessica teringat pesan Seohyun tadi pagi, Jessica tidak yakin akan menyampaikannya, dan juga ragu jika tidak menyampaikannya. Alasan apa yang harus ia berikan agar Baekhyun setuju dengan tawarannya?

"Baek."

"Hm?"

"Apa suasana hatimu sudah membaik?" Baekhyun memasang raut wajah bertanya.

"U know, about last night?"

"Hm… ya probably. Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak merindukan appa, memangnya?" Baekhyun diam. Mungkin menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang akan ia utarakan, atau mungkin ia malah tidak tau dengan perasaannya?

"Baek, appa sangat menyayangimu, kau tau."

"Malam ini appa akan mempertmukanmu dengan anak dari sahabatnya. Yah, sahabatku juga, kami berada di SMA yang sama. Aku berharap kau mau menghadirinya. Kau bisa menolaknya, Baek. Appa pasti memahami dirimu, tapi kumohon kau menghadirinya terlebih dahulu, soal kelanjutannya kau yang memutuskannya."

"Ini sebenarnya seperti silaturahmi rutin yang sudah kami jalani semenjak kami berkeluarga. Selalu ada makan malam bersama diantara kami. Membawa keluarganya masing-masing. Jika kau ingat, kau pertama kali bertemu aku saat sedang makan malam di Lotte Hotel. Appamu masih bersama eommamu saat itu, Seohyun juga hadir disana membawa Sehun , tetapi ia sudah bercerai dengan suaminya. Astaga, kau lucu sekali Baek, dengan rambut pendekmu yang diikat dua."

Jessica pasti sangat merindukan masa-masa itu. Masa-masa kebahagiaan normal tanpa adanya perpecahan dan konflik diantara mereka. Baekhyun juga merindukannya. Sangat sangat merindukannya.

"Aku akan kesana."

Tanpa ia tau takdir apa yang selanjutnya menghampirinya.

.

.

.

"Sehunie! Kau lihat Baekhyun?!" Jessica sedang menyiapkan hadiah yang akan dibawa untuk makan malam nanti, berupa bunga-bunga indah yang sudah ditata di dalam vasnya. Dan menyiapkan barang-barang yang lainnya. Sehun menuruni tangga dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata setengah terpejam.

"Dia bilang dia pergi bersamamu ke butik."

"Apa?! Butik yang mana?! Jelas-jelas aku berada disini, Oh Sehun, jangan gila!"

"Entahlah, tadi ia pergi menggunakan taksi. Dan aku pikir itu aneh, dia pergi bersamamu menggunakan taksi."

"YAK! CEPAT CARI DIA! 1 JAM LAGI ACARA MAKAN MALAM DIMULAI!"

"Apa? Makan malam apa? Kenapa aku tidak tau?"

"Cepat cari saja, bodoh! Jangan banyak bertanya, nanti akan kujelaskan."

Secepat kilat Sehun mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian casual dan meluncurkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, ia melacak keberadaan Baekhyun dengan GPSnya. Beruntung GPS di handphone Baekhyun menyala, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot keliling kota Seoul untuk mencarinya.

Astaga, ternyata benar saja Baekhyun berada di dalam sebuah butik di daerah Gangnam, Sehun tersenyum saat mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di kasir, dengan sigap Sehun langsung menuruni mobil dan mencegat kartu credit Jessica yang hendak dipakai Baekhyun untuk membayar baju-bajunya yang Sehun yakin melebihi 5 potong pakaian. Baekhyun tercengang dengan dramatis saat kartu credit tersebut juga dipegang oleh Sehun. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun langsung menggendong Baekhyun ke bahunya, dan mendapati pukulan-pukulan dan teriakan Baekhyun yang memekakkan telinga.

"YAK! OH SEHUN! TURUNKAN AKU! AKU MALU BODOH!" Baekhyun meronta dalam gendongan sang evil dongsaeng yang tertawa licik. Baekhyun dihempaskan di kursi penumpang, dan Sehun berlari menuju kursi kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Jelaskan padaku sebenarnya ada apa ini?!" Nafasnya menggebu-gebu, matanya yang sipit dan dipolesi eye liner kini membelo dan eye liner menambah kesan bulat pada matanya, wajahnya berantakan dan penuh emosi. Ckck poor Baekhyun.

"Mari kita dengarkan." Sehun menyalakan sambungan dengan Jessica.

"Sehun-ah! Apa kau sudah mendapatkan Baekhyun?"

"Ya, dia bersamaku."

"Imonie! Kenapa Sehun menculikku?!"

"Yak pabbo! Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa malah berkeluyuran sementara acara makan malam 1 jam lagi?!" Baekhyun berusaha mencerna perkataan Jessica. Astaga! Ia lupa soal makan malam. Dan penjelasan Jessica malah semakin membuat Sehun menautkan alisnya. Penjelasan Jessica sama sekali tidak membantu Sehun.

"Pokoknya kau harus ada disini 15 menit lagi."

Sambungan terputus.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Baekhyun menghela nafas, enggan menjelaskannya pada Sehun dan memilih diam sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Hey, Byun Baekhyun."

"Aish! Penasaran sekali."

"Ya. Tentu saja aku penasaran, karena aku harus repot-repot mencarimu dengan mobilku berkecepatan penuh, kemudian menggendong badanmu yang berat ke dalam mobil, dan penjelasan imonie sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun."

"Baiklah. Aku akan dijodohkan."

1

2

3

Hening.

Baekhyun menatap kea rah Sehun karena Sehun tak memberikan jawaban apapun.

"HAHAHAHAHA ASTAGA BAEK!" Ish. Dasar telat! Baekhyun pikir Sehun merasa kecewa atau canggung dengan pernyataannya, hhh.. memangnya apa yang membuatnya merasa begitu? Baekhyun yakin perasaan Sehun terhadapnya dulu tidak sama lagi dengan sekarang.

"Ish. Diam kau Oh Sehun."

"Hahaha astaga Baek, apa yang dipikirkan appa sampai menjodohkanmu seperti ini?"

Baekhyun manyun.

"Aigoo, Baekkie sudah dewasa, ne?" Kini Sehun mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang seperti anak kecil, dan Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan tersebut dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Kau akan menikah saat baru masuk kuliah?"

"Shiro!"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, okay? Aku tidak akan menikah. Apa enaknya menikah?"

Sehun tersenyum jahil dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau kenikmatan apa yang kau dapat saat kau menikah, hm?"

Baekhyun gelagapan karena wajah Sehun yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "Ap-Apa?"

"Tidak usah pura-pura polos, Baek. Semua orang menyukai sex, kau tau."

"YAK! OH SEHUN MESUM! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN ITU BODOH!" Baekhyun memaki Sehun dengan wajah yang merah padam karena malu dengan perkataan vulgar Sehun tadi, Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan sex dengan siapapun malahan. Dan sex tidak ada dalam daftar kegiatan di dalam hidupnya.

Mereka sampai di rumah mereka yang terlihat sepi, hanya tersisa 3 mobil disana. Mobil eommanya, mobil Jessica, dan satu mobil appanya yang lain. Pasti mereka sudah berangkat duluan menuju hotel.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Jessica langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke ruang ganti di lantai 2.

Sehun menatap keduanya dari lantai bawah, Sehun kira ini saatnya melihat Baekhyun bersama laki-laki lain. Siapa tau Baekhyun tertarik dengan laki-laki itu dan mereka akan menikah di kemudian hari. Ini berarti Sehun juga harus memulainya bersama wanita lain. Ternyata harapannya akan bersama lagi dengan Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun kembali tidak akan terlaksana. Mengingat mereka yang berstatus keluarga dan Baekhyun yang mungkin saja sudah melupakan perasaannya. Lagipula itu perasaan saat mereka masih kecil. Ckck apa yang kau harapkan Sehun.

.

.

.

Suasana di Shilla Hotel sangat hangat dan nyaman, disuguhkan pemandangan gunung dan bentang alam yang menyejukkan pandangan, ditambah dengan nuansa mewah restaurant di hotel tersebut. Byun Donghae dan Seo Joohyun duduk manis menghadap pemandangan tersebut dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk di masing-masing benak mereka. Sambil menunggu kedatangan keluarga sahabatnya, Seohyun mengirim pesan kepada Jessica perihal Baekhyun. Seohyun khawatir Baekhyun menolaknya dan malah makin membencinya.

"Seohyun-ah?" Seohyun mendongak dan mendapati sahabatnya, Kwon Yuri bersama sang suami yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka berpelukan dan bersalaman, Donghae mempersilahkan keduanya duduk. Tunggu, apa mereka juga tidak membawa anak mereka? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun datang dan merasa dibohongi?

"Anakku menyusul, tidak apa-apa 'kan? Dia masih ada urusan kantor, tapi tidak lama lagi dia tiba, kok. Dia memang sok sibuk sekali."

"Ah… tidak apa-apa. Anakku juga menyusul, ada beberapa urusan yang diurusnya karena baru pindah kesini jadi masih harus melengkapi surat-surat kepindahan dan kependudukannya."

" _I'm on my way with Baekkie and Sehuniee~"_

Itu balasan dari Jessica. Seohyun lega membacanya.

"Annyeong haseyo." Seseorang dengan suara huskynya menginterupsi mereka.

"Annyeong haseyo." Donghae dan Seohyun membungkuk dan melempar senyum kepada sang pria yang diduganya adalah anak Yuri.

"Kau datang cepat sekali, kami baru saja sampai." Ujar Yuri, kemudian memberinya duduk disebelahnya.

"Baekhyun masih dalam perjalanan. Aku rasa sebentar lagi dia sampai."

 _Baekhyun?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rupa calon kakak iparku yaaaaa?" Sehun lagi-lagi menggoda Baekhyun yang sedang membaca komentar-komentar di akun instagramnya. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan Sehun karena terlalu berkonsentrasi membaca komentar tersebut. Jessica duduk di belakang sambil memegang iPad—pasti mengecek jadwal Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, pilihan appamu pasti yang terbaik, Baek!" Jessica menyambar dari belakang.

"Bagaimana jika dia seorang nerd?!"

"Aku bisa langsung menolaknya."

"Kalau dia kaya raya?"

"Aku juga kaya raya!"

"Kemudian dia adalah orang yang mengintimidasi dan tidak membiarkanmu lepas darinya?"

"Sounds like Christian Grey."

"Exactly imonie!" kemudian Sehun dan Jessica berhigh-five ria.

"Dan dia menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkanmu! dia bahkan menyiksamu di tempat tidur dan—aw! Aw!" Jessica tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang menggelegar karena Sehun yang dipukuli habis-habisan oleh Baekhyun karena berbicara vulgar (lagi). Mereka sudah sampai ngomong-ngomong. Baekhyun masih saja memukuli Sehun sembari memasuki restaurant hotel yang terhubung langsung dengan tempat parkir.

"Oh, itu dia! mereka datang!" Seohyun menunjuk ke belakang Yuri.

"Aigo! Dia lucu sekali, Seohyun-ah!" saat mereka memasuki restaurant dan mendapati Seohyun yang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka, kemudian Yuri menghambur ke pelukan Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, kau lucu sekali?! Semakin besar semakin menggemaskan saja!" Yuri mencubiti pipi Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun meringis sampai matanya membentuk eye smile.

"AAAA KYOPTA!" Seohyun dan yang lainnya hanya bertukar pandang melihat pemandangan Yuri yang mencubiti sang diva.

Setelah selesai dengan acara cubit-mencubitnya Yuri, Baekhyun dan Sehun duduk di samping Seohyun sementara Jessica di depan Donghae.

"Baekhyun, perkenalkan dirimu." Bisik Seohyun.

"Annyeong haseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida."

Saat Baekhyun menghadap seseorang disebrang kursinya,

 _Tidak mungkin._

 _Jadi, apakah ini takdir?_

 _Park…._

 _Chanyeol?_

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yeay! Sudah update chapter 2! Hehe maaf ya kalo kepanjangan dan kebanyakan narasinya. Karena aku lagi suka banget ngetik ((thanks god akhirnya)) jadi aku ngetik ini berbarengan dengan yang chap 1nyaa. Tapi aku update baru hari ini karena masih ngetik chapter 3 dan 4nyaa. Ohyaa thanks yang udah ngereview! Aku seneng dapet tanggapan positif dari kaliaaan. Thankyou so much! Kalau menurut kalian ada yang kurang atau ga srek sama cerita atau penulisannya, silahkan beri saran dan kritik ya guys! Aku seneng banget dengan adanya perbaikan dari kalian jugaa. Btw ini alur ceritanya memang agak lambat di awal, jadi perchapter mungkin bisa 3-5k words lagi untuk kedepannya. Doakan saja mood baik ku ini berjalan mulus dan ide2 mengalir lancar!

Review Replies:

Dumbaekchan : thankyouu! Pantengin terus yahh. Ini udah next yaa

Baeks06 : staytune yaaah. Ini udah next

yuicho : thankyouu! Ini udah next yaa

leeminoznurhayati : thankyouu! Semangat jugaa hehe

Chanbaekhunlove : thankyouu! Pantengin terus okaaay.

yousee : ini udah next yaaah

BaekkiPark : hehehe tunggu aja okaaay!

 **Thanks to:**

 **dumbaekchan** **,** **Baeks06** **,** **yuicho** **,** **leeminoznurhayati** **,** **Chanbaekhunlove** **,** **yousee** **,** **BaekkiPark**

Mind to review?

Have a great day!

30.03.2016


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

" **All day long with the CEO"**

.

.

.

Cast: Byun Baekhyun (18) GS

Park Chanyeol (27)

Jung Jessica (44)

Oh Sehun (17)

Bae Irene (27)

Seo Ju Hyun & Lee Donghae (44)

Xi Luhan (20) GS

Kim Dasom (22)

.

.

.

" _Baekhyun, perkenalkan dirimu." Bisik Seohyun._

" _Annyeong haseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida."_

 _Saat Baekhyun menghadap seseorang disebrang kursinya,_

 _Tidak mungkin._

 _Jadi, apakah ini takdir?_

 _Park…._

 _Chanyeol?_

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol yang mendongak dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

 _Apa-apaan maksud senyumannya itu?! Seolah-olah ia tidak terkejut dengan kejadian ini, dan… tunggu. Apa jangan-jangan dia memang sudah mengetahui ini dan mengincarku sejak lama—AH! DIA BISA SAJA MENJUAL RAHASIAKU KE PAPARAZZI! ATAU LEBIH BURUKNYA DIA ADALAH PAPARAZZI._

Baekhyun. Dia bahkan seorang CEO sebuah agency ternama di Korea Selatan dan mengapa ia masih menjual rahasia kepada paparazzi sementara memiliki mansion mewah dan mengoleksi mobil antik. Dan dia bukan paparazzi. Dia CEO mu.

Drrt… Drrt…

 _POOP ZI_

Ini kesempatan yang bagus. Setelah melihat nama pada layar handphonenya, ia meminta izin ke toilet dan mengangkat video call dari Zitao.

"Zita—"

" _YAK! KENAPA KAU TIBA DI KOREA DAN MEMBIARKAN SEHUN SEBAGAI ORANG PERTAMA YANG MENEMUIMU SEMENTARA AKU BARU MENGETAHUI KEBERADAANMU DARI FOTO-FOTO BETHANY BEA YANG TERSEBAR DI INTERNET TENGAH BERSAMA SEORANG PRIA YANG DIPELUK OLEH MANAGERNYA?!"_

Baekhyun tidak mendnegar semuanya karena menjauhkan handphone dari mukanya. Tapi ia yakin itu semua teriakan sumpah-serapah Zitao yang _meaningless._

" _Aku bersumpah Baekhyun, ketika kita bertemu, tidak ada pelukan, tidak boleh main ke rumahku, tidak boleh memeluk gulingku, tidak boleh bertemu Catty."_

"Tidak masalah tidak mendapat pelukan darimu, asal jangan Catty!"

" _Catty punyaku. Jika aku tidak membiarkannya bertemu denganmu, maka tidak bisa." Tao mulai berlagak seperti seorang ibu yang menolak mentah-mentah pacar anak perempuannya._

"Arrasseo! Akan kuceritakan nanti, okay? Sekarang aku sedang tidak dalam mood baik."

" _Kenapa? Sehun memakai bramu sebagai kacamata?"_

"Ya, dan itu yang renda-renda." Zitao terbahak di sebrang sana. Oh ayolah, Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan Sehun menyentuhnya, ia akan langsung mematahkan kelaminnya kalau sampai itu terjadi.

" _Jadi ada apa?"_ Baekhyun terdiam. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin menceritakannya karena itu sama saja dengan mengingat kembali kejadian selama beberapa jam kebelakang. Dimulai dari tragedy ice cream strawberry, kopi, agency, dan perjodohan. Dan semua kesialan itu yang mempertemukannya dengan orang yang Baekhyun duga mempunyai kepribadian ganda.

"Coba bayangkan. Aku baru beberapa jam di Seoul dan sudah mendapat beribu-ribu kesialan datang menghampiriku."

" _Kesialan selalu mendatangimu, Baek."_

"Ya, kau benar. Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menemuimu."

" _Hahaha, astaga bercanda Baek."_

" _Hey, Catty baru saja melahirkan 7 anaknya tadi pagi. Kau harus melihatnya!" tiba-tiba Tao mengubah topik._

"Aaaaw! Aku tidak sabar membawa pulang 1 diantara mereka."

" _Tidak akan Baek. Catty tidak mau anaknya diadopsikan ke manusia tukang kentut sepertimu."_

"Catty suka baunya! Dan pasti anaknya juga."

" _Astaga Catty tidak pernah menyukai wangi kentutmu! Dia hanya berpura-pura menyukainya."_

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Aku kira kau buang air kecil disini."

Baekhyun terperanjat mendengar suara husky yang menyapu pendengarannya secara tiba-tiba. Dan ia mendapati pria yang akhir-akhir ini masuk ke daftar orang yang paling sering ditemuinya tanpa sengaja. Ya, Park Chanyeol yang tengah menatap pemandangan malam dari balkon dengan tangannya yang bertumpu pada pembatas dan sedikit anak rambutnya yang menjuntai ke bawah karena terpaan angin. Baekhyun dengan reflex memutuskan sambungan dengan Zitao dan menatap Chanyeol sekilas. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk mengenakan pelindung besi saat bertemu Zitao.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Baekhyun masih sibuk berpikir mengenai Chanyeol yang sangat tidak mudah ditebak, waktu itu ia bilang menghidupi keluarga? Itu berarti dia sudah beristri, tapi.. kenapa dia datang ke perjodohan ini? Dan siapa yang bersamanya waktu di taman bermain?

"Kita benar-benar sering bertemu ya akhir-akhir ini." Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau datang?"

"Aku sudah punya kekasih." Jawab Chanyeol dengan masih menatap lurus kedepan. Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Cih, siapa juga yang mau menerima perjodohan ini." Sangat ketus.

"Aku datang kesini untuk menghormati orangtuamu dan orangtuaku. Kau sudah punya kekasih, itu artinya bagus. Kau dan aku sama-sama bisa menolak perjodohan ini."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Chanyeol pikir, Baekhyun adalah sosok yang sangat jujur dan _to the point_. Atau bahkan terlalu ketus.

"Ya, dan sayangnya orangtuaku tidak merestuiku dan kekasihku." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini mengarahkan pandangannya ke bintang-bintang.

"Latar belakang ekonomi, kau tau."

Ah ya, di Korea Selatan masih berlaku hal-hal seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa di lanjutkan? Hubungan kalian akan berakhir juga ujung-ujungnya."

"Kita tidak akan pernah tau rencana tuhan."

 _Astaga, dasar orang jatuh cinta._

"Jika orangtuaku dan orangtuamu memaksa perjodohan ini, kau akan bagaimana?" Chanyeol balik bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir, sejujurnya ia bisa saja langsung menolak perjodohan ini, tapi ia menghormati orangtuanya dan orangtua Chanyeol. Jadi, "Aku akan menjalaninya, aku tidak akan merusak hubunganmu dengan pacarmu, okay? Maksudku, kita bisa menjadi dekat sebagai teman, atau rekan kerja atau yah… yang lain, terserahlah. Dan sementara itu kau punya waktu bisa membuktikan pada orangtuamu kalau kekasihmu itu tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, ternyata anak ini adalah anak yang berbakti pada orangtua, ya? Kemudian keduanya terdiam lagi. Rambut Baekhyun yang tergerai tersibak oleh angin dan memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya yang tidak tertutupi kain. Baekhyun mengenakan Sabrina dress broken white dengan platformnya yang berwarna senada. Chanyeol bersumpah, Baekhyun terlihat lebih kalem dari yang ia lihat sebelum-sebelumnya, yang selalu berpenampilan ala ala hipster dan bertingkah sangat anarkis. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol betah memandang Baekhyun berlama-lama. Tapi Chanyeol bisa menyadari bulu kuduk Baekhyun yang berdiri.

"Kau kedinginan. Ayo masuk."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke meja makan. Mereka semua menatap keduanya dengan tatapan heran, apakah mereka baru saja kembali bersama? Apakah mereka melakukan percakapan kecil barusan? Ataukah terjadi adegan-adegan seperti di ff rated m? semua pemikiran muncul begitu saja.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan aku sudah saling mengenal." Semua terkejut mendengar penuturan Jessica.

"Aku terkejut saat tau bahwa Chanyeol ternyata adalah putramu, Yuri-ah. Dia tidak terlihat begitu tampan saat kecil." Maksud Jessica yang sebenarnya adalah : _Tentu saja aku tidak mengenali putramu yang sekarang terlihat sangat tampan itu. Dia bahkan kukira bocah idiot saat pertama kali bertemu^^_

Oh Sehun masih menatap tajam keduanya yang kembali menyantap makan malam mereka. Baekhyun yang memilih menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Jessica.

.

.

.

"BABY, YOU KNOW HOW TO DRIVE IN RAIN. AND YOU DECIDED NOT TO MAKE A CHAN—"

"Yeol."

"Aish! Jangan merusak lagu idolaku dengan nama idiot itu."

"Chanyeol datang agak telat pagi ini, dia bilang bisa melihat berkas-berkasnya di sekretarisnya."

"Habis bercinta dengan pacarnya." Tebak Baekhyun asal-asalan.

"Dan kau cemburu."

"Terserah kau saja."

Sudah beberapa hari dari acara makan malam bersama keluarga Chanyeol, selama itu pula Baekhyun jadi sering bertemu Chanyeol karena Chanyeol memanggilnya ke kantor untuk mendiskusikan kontrak, pekerjaan, kadang-kadang hanya bercerita, bertukar pengalaman dan menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang menarik. Chanyeol masih berpacaran dengan Irene, dan Baekhyun masih belum jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Sampai berapa lama situasi ini akan bertahan?

Jessica dan Baekhyun berdiri di depan lift yang ramai oleh para pegawai. Mereka sesekali berbisik sambil terus memperhatikan Baekhyun, ada juga yang diam-diam memotretnya, ada juga yang mencoba menarik perhatian Baekhyun, namun sayang perhatiannya hanya terpaku pada layar handphonenya. Apalagi kalau bukan membaca komentar para fansnya di akun instagram.

Bunyi high heels menggema di seluruh lobby gedung StarShine. Namun suara langkah kaki itu terhenti.

 _Sial. Kenapa orang-orang tidak memperhatikanku?!_

Wanita dengan coat bulu-bulunya yang tebal itu berjalan ke arah lift dan mendapati sosok yang tak asing lagi di matanya. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak salah lihat. Tapi sepertinya memang ia tak salah lihat.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun dan Jessica masuk ke dalam lift, wanita tersebut langsung menyerobot masuk ke dalam lift dan berdiri berdampingan dengan Baekhyun yang masih terfokus pada handphonenya.

"Jaman sekarang manusia bersikap apatis. Dengan mengabaikan lingkungan sekitarnya dan peduli pada urusannya masing-masing. Padahal kodrat manusia sebagai manusia sosial 'kan?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah wanita disampingnya. Sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, rambutnya dipotong pendek sebahu, dengan polesan lipstick merah gelap yang sangat norak menurut Baekhyun.

"Oh? Annyeong haseyo. Kau Bethany Bea 'kan?" Baekhyun masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Aku Kim Dasom. Kau pasti sering mendengar namaku, kau anak baru disini 'kan? semoga kau nyaman ya berada disini. Jangan sungkan-sungkan bertanya padaku jika membutuhkan saran atau motivasi."

 _Cih, motivasi ketekmu._

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka, Kim Dasom melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift.

"Ya, aku membutuhkan saran." Kim Dasom berbalik dan dan tersenyum angkuh.

"Tolong enyah dari pandanganku sebelum wajahmu yang berbahan plastik dan mahal itu rusak."

Dasom menggertakan giginya, "Ya! Kau pikir kau siapa, eoh? Kau Cuma anak baru disini!"

"Dan kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Barbie plastik yang murah—YAAAAK!"

Aksi jambak-menjambak rambutpun terjadi di tengah lift, seluruh orang di dalam maupun luar lift menyaksikan kejadian tersebut, Jessica mencoba melerai Baekhyun dan malah tercakar oleh Dasom. Jessica membabi buta melerai keduanya, apalagi Baekhyun dan Dasom yang saling jambak,cakar,pukul. Kurasa Dasom memang doyan berkelahi akhir-akhir ini. Ingatkan Dasom bahwa kasusnya dengan Kim Yura belum selesai.

Seorang karyawan berhasil menarik Dasom keluar dari lift, sementara Baekhyun dan Jessica kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju lantai teratas.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang nan empuk milik Chanyeol sembari mengunyah chicken wing yang baru saja dipesannya. Sementara Jessica membaca seluruh berkas-berkas yang akan dibahasnya bersama Chanyeol. Oh, by the way, hasil karya Kim Dasom pada wajahnya masih belum diplester olehnya dan ia akan mengadukan ini ketika Chanyeol datang.

"Aku saja tidak mengenal dia! kenapa dia bersikap menyebalkan?!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE I WILL REPORT THIS TO CHANYEOL AND BEAT HER UP—uhuk uhuk." Jangan pernah memaki musuhmu dengan mulut yang penuh dengan chicken wing.

Jessica hanya menghela nafas, membahas Kim Dasom membuatnya muak dan memilih diam sambil lanjut membaca sementara Baekhyun yang masih mencela-cela Kim Dasom dengan bersemangat sampai ia harus berdiri diatas meja sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"SIAPA NAMANYA TADI? KIM DA… DA? DALSOM! GOD, MUKANYA TERLIHAT SEPERTI WANITA PENJUAL MAKANAN CEPAT SAJI DI PINGGIR JALAN DAN—" Baekhyun oleng, dan untungnya sesuatu menahan pinggangnya agar tidak mendarat di lantai.

"Wow, wow. You have to pronounce it correctly, Mrs. Bea." Itu. Chanyeol. Suaranya sangat dekat dengan telinga Baekhyun.

"YAAAAAK! KAU MENYENTUH BOKONGKU!" Baekhyun langsung berlari menjauh dari Chanyeol sambil memegangi bokongnya—pinggang—yang baru saja tersentuh oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir pria akan menyentuh bokongmu? Bokongmu bahkan tidak se-sexy Kim Dasom." Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun yang sedaritadi menyumpah-serapahi Kim Dasom. Chanyeol sudah dengar kabar mengenai perkelahian kecil yang terjadi di lift. Chanyeol tidak menduga hal ini terjadi lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Ya, Chanyeol tentu saja akan menduga hal ini, mengingat Kim Dasom yang merasa paling hebat dan tidak mau terkalahkan, dan Baekhyun si perempuan super ketus dan blak-blakan.

Baekhyun manyun, ia merengek pada Jessica meminta pulang dan Chanyeol tertawa mendengar rengekan Baekhyun karena terdengar sangat lucu, dan wajahnya yang seperti ingin menangis menambah kesan seperti anak TK yang mengadu pada ibunya.

"Astaga, Baekhyun, aku hanya bercanda, okay?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang memeluk Jessica yang masih sibuk membaca berkas-berkas.

"Shiroooooooooo." Baekhyun memebenamkan wajahnya pada baju Jessica yang sedaritadi ditarik-tarik olehnya. Dan kurasa sudah melar.

"Aku belikan chicken wing, bagaimana?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Ia sedikit tergoda, kemudian melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti ingin tertawa, Baekhyun kembali membenamkan wajahnya di baju Jessica.

"Shiro!"

"Chanyeol-ah, bukannya Kim Dasom sudah menjadi brand ambassador Etude House?"

"Ya, tapi Etude House memberhentikan kontraknya dengan Kim Dasom, karena ia sedang terkait kasus perkelahian dengan lawan mainnya dalam serial drama. Jadi ia mengalihkan kontraknya pada Baekhyun." Jessica dan Baekhyun mengernyit mendengarnya. Kepribadian Dasom ternyata sangat buruk dan bahkan tidak bisa bersikap professional.

"Literally trashy." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan berpindah tempat duduk.

.

.

.

Kebanyakan siswi di lorong loker mengarahkan pandangannya kepada seorang pemuda tampan yang berjalan santai menuju kantin. Dengan headphone yang melingkar manis di lehernya, dan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang tersimpan di saku celana. Ia mengacuhkan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya kagum. Oh Sehun, si pangeran sekolah.

"Oh? Sunbaenim?"

"Ah, annyeong haseyo Sehun-ah." Sapa gadis mungil yang berdiri di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? kau tidak kuliah?"

"Aku kuliah malam, aku ingin mengambil sertifikat-sertifikatku di ruang kepala sekolah." Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kau pasti mau ke kantin?"

"Ya, kau sudah makan?" ia menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

"Ayo makan dulu. Choi ssaem sedang ada tamu, kau bisa kebosanan menunggu disini."

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan ke arah kantin dengan seluruh pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang beragam.

"Kau masih kurus, ya sama seperti dulu." Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian sang adik kelas.

"Ya, aku ikut club cheers lagi di kampus dan menjadi flyer lagi. Jadi aku harus menjaga pola makanku."

Sehun manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Xi Luhan adalah kakak kelas Sehun yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Xi Luhan dulunya adalah ketua OSIS di sekolahnya, wajahnya yang cantik dan pribadinya yang tegas membuat semua orang jatuh cinta kepadanya. Sehun pernah menyukai Luhan, tetapi perasaan itu hilang ketika Luhan tak lagi mengedar di pandangannya. Mungkin hanya rasa kagum, pikirnya. Sehun juga lumayan dekat dengan Luhan, berhubung Luhan sering tampil pada pertandingan basket sebagai tim cheerleader.

"Kau ingin mendaftar ke universitas mana, Sehun-ah?"

"Hmm.. aku belom kepikiran, hehe. Tapi yang pasti aku akan masuk jurusan cinematography."

"Wow, aku tidak tau kau suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Yah, sebenarnya aku juga baru tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini dan sedang mendalaminya."

Mereka masih mengobrol sementara ada beberapa gadis yang menyapa Sehun, teman-teman Sehun yang datang bergerombol lalu menggodanya dengan Luhan, ada juga mantan pacar Luhan yang menghampiri meja mereka dan bergabung sebentar untuk mengobrol.

"Ohya, kudengar-dengar di Seoul National University banyak gadis-gadis cantik, ya?" Air muka Luhan berubah seketika ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang membuat jantungnya berdegup.

"A-ah… iya." Sehun jelas saja menyadari perubahaan ekspresi wajah Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengamu? Apa kau sudah ada yang baru lagi?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada menggoda dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Ap-apa? Tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan tentang itu sekarang. Saat aku kuliah, aku kehilangan selera dekat dengan laki-laki." _Karena aku masih menyukaimu dasar mahluk idiot._

"Apa?! Jadi kau memutuskan untuk jadi lesbian?!"

PLETAK!

"BUKAN SEPERTI ITU MAKSUDKU!" Sehun meringis mendapat pukulan keras dari Luhan dan kemudian terkekeh.

 _Aku ingin seperti saja. Jika memilikimu adalah sebuah kesalahan, aku hanya ingin tetap mendengar tawamu dan melihat matamu menatap aku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sudah 1 jam yang lalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ditinggal oleh Jessica. Ia pergi untuk mengurus beberapa urusan mengenai pekerjaan—katanya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, Baekhyun sudah lapar daritadi sedangkan Chanyeol masih membahas beberapa tawaran iklan dan serial drama.

"Chanyeol-ssi."

"Hm?"

"Ayo makan." Chanyeol mendongak, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia mendapati Baekhyun dengan mata lesu dan tatapan kelaparan.

"Kau menghabiskan 2 box chicken wing kalau aku tidak salah." Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku lapaaar. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau sedang lapar."

"Baek, masih banyak tawaran yang menunggu, Baek. Dan kita belum selesai menyusun jadwalmu sampai bulan depan."

"Aaaaaah. Lapaaaaar" Baekhyun merengek. Lagi.

"Sedikit lagi, okay?"

Baekhyun tak bergeming dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tersiksa. Mereka melanjutkan meeting mereka dengan Baekhyun yang enggan-enggan menjawab.

"C-Chanyeol.."

"Sebentar lagi, Baek. 4 tawaran lagi."

"Perutku sakit…" Suaranya terdengar seperti merintih, Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan masih mendapati kepala Baekhyun yang tergeletak di meja tamu.

"Baek?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ya, Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol bangkit dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di sebrangnya. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, ia panik! Baekhyun menangis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Baek, astaga! Kau—"

"Sa…kit." Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol langsung menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ala bridal dan berlari menuju lift. Astaga, lift masih berada di lantai paling bawah dan Chanyeol pikir akan memakan waktu lama. Ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan tangga darurat dan berlari menuju lobby. Sesampainya di lobby, semua pasang mata terarah kepadanya, ia tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah menyelamatkan artis baru ini atau jika tidak, tamatlah berteriak-teriak menyuruh security untuk mengambil mobilnya. Dengan sigap, ia membaringkan Baekhyun di jok belakang dan mengemudi dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah sakit.

Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan bereaksi seperti itu dan ia sangat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu kepada artis barunya ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar dan menyelaraskan matanya dengan cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan.

 _Aku sedang berada di..?_

 _Tidak mungkin. Rumah sakit? Aku… kenapa?_

 _Dimana—_

Ia mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang, matanya terfokus ke handphonenya.

Ketika Baekhyun melakukan pergerakan, Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya. Masih tersisa raut khawatir di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengambil handphone di saku dress longgarnya.

"Jika imonie tau soal ini, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan aku ditinggal berdua denganmu lagi."

"Arrasseo. Aku minta maaf okay? Aku tidak tau kau punya maag akut. Kenapa kau tidak—"

"Aku sudah bilang aku lapar."

"Tapi kau tidak bilang kalau punya maag akut." Baekhyun masih cemberut, "Sudahlah, ayo makan. Aku yang traktir." Mendengarnya, Baekhyun langsung tersenyum selebar mansion appanya. Kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Aku mau ramen instan."

"Tidak boleh, Baek. Kau harus mengisi perutmu dengan nasi dan makanan yang bergizi dulu, baru boleh makan ramen instan."

"Ah, shiro! Aku mau ramen instaaaaan."

"Kita akan membelinya setelah kau makan nasi."

"Shi—"

"Baekhyun." Ia menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya. "Arrasseo, arrasseo."

Drrt.. Drrt..

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke handphone Chanyeol yang menggantung di sebelah stir. Chanyeol menekan tombol speaker karena tidak membawa Bluetooth earphonenya.

"Ne."

" _Chanyeol-ah! aku ada dikantormu membawa makan siang. Turun ke bawah dan ambil makanannya, ya!"_

"Aku makan diluar bersama clientku. Aku akan mengambilnya di apartemenmu saat aku pulang kerja."

" _Hm… arasseo! Sampai jumpa!"_

"Ne."

" _Saranghaeyo~"_

"Saranghaeyo."

PIP.

Baekhyun langsung menyalakan radio.

 _I'M SO SICK OF THAT SAME OLD LOVE, THAT SHIT, IT TEARS ME UP. I'M SO SICK OF THAT SAME OLD LOVE, MY BODY'S HAD ENOUGH. (Selena Gomez – Same Old Love)_

"OOOOOOOOOH THAT SAME OLD LOVE." Telinga Chanyeol berdenging membuatnya mengernyit. Suara sang diva memang benar-benar fantastis.

"The Flawless Diva, Bethany Bea!" Chanyeol mengatakannya seolah-olah dia adalah pembawa acara dalam sebuah acara musik. Kemudian Baekhyun bertepuk tangan sambil meneriakkan namanya sendiri.

"Bethany Bea-ssi. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat menyanyikan lagu ini?"

"Aku merasa sangat lapar sampai ingin mati. Beberapa menit lalu aku terbaring di rumah sakit akibat ulah sang CEO yang tak kunjung memperbolehkanku makan." Yang kemudian disambut tawa oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa sang CEO ingin berlama-lama bersamamu, Bethany."

"Hm. Aku rasa juga begitu. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Bethany Bea?"

"Wow. You are so dangerous."

"SOMETHING 'BOUT YOU. MAKES ME FEEL LIKE A DANGEROUS WOMAAAAN." (Ariana Grande - Dangerous Woman)

Begitulah kira-kira mini talk show dalam mobil dengan pembawa acaranya Park Chanyeol dan bintang tamu, sang diva internasional, Bethany Bea.

Sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Mereka sampai di restaurant china favorit Chanyeol. Biasanya Chanyeol datang bersama Irene, tapi ia tidak percaya kali ini datang bersama Baekhyun. Gadis 18 tahun yang bahkan baru ditemuinya 2 minggu lalu dalam kejadian tidak mengenakkan dan kini mereka terbilang lumayan akrab karena sering bertemu dan orangtua Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun yang menyatukan mereka dalam perjodohan—yang tidak akan pernah terjadi menurut Baekhyun.

"You are insane."

"They called me that."

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan perempuan ini. Baekhyun menghabiskan 2 box chicken wing tadi pagi, sekarang meneguk habis 1 mangkuk sapo tahu dan 2 piring fuyunghai. Anak ini benar-benar cacingan, badannya saja kecil mungil, dan Chanyeol juga tidak yakin Baekhyun adalah tipe yang rajin olahraga. Jadi ia menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun cacingan. Tapi itu bagus, ia tidak perlu lagi menyuruh Baekhyun untuk diet.

Mereka kembali ke mobil. Suasana di mobil hening. Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun kekenyangan dan otak mereka seperti terhenti.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke kantor. Aku kekenyangan."

"Aku juga tidak berpikir akan kembali ke kantor."

"Aku mau pulang."

"Baiklah aku antar."

Kemudian Baekhyun tertidur dan berharap ketika membuka mata ia sudah berada di rumahnya.

Semoga di rumahnya.

.

.

.

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, sebetulnya Jessica pergi ke Korean Fashion Week sendirian. Jessica ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun berdua dengan Chanyeol supaya mereka berdua cepat akrab. Terdengar jahat sekaligus cerdas. Jessica juga ingin bertemu teman-teman universitasnya yang sekarang juga menjadi perancang busana terkenal, dan mungkin bisa menjalin kerjasama dengan perancang busana yang lainnya.

Seusai acara, Jessica menyempatkan mampir ke backstage untuk memberi selamat kepada temannya yang juga perancang busana karena pakaiannya terpilih untuk dipamerkan di Korean Fashion Week.

"Bora-ya!" yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah suara.

"Sooyeon-ah!" mereka berpelukan, "Astaga aku tidak percaya akan dikunjungi oleh perancang busana internasional, Jung Jessica."

"Ommo, aku juga tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan perancang busana Korean Fashion Week di backstage."

Merekea mengobrol-ngobrol sebentar, kemudian Bora mengajak Jessica berkeliling backstage dan mengenalkannya dengan beberapa perancang busana yang ada disana, beberapa orang sudah Jessica kenali karena pernah menjalin kerjasama sebelumnya. Bora juga memperlihatkan pakaian-pakaian yang tadi dipamerkan.

"Eonni-ya, pakaiannya ingin langsung dimasukkan ke container atau..?" seorang gadis yang terlihat lebih muda dari mereka berdua menghampiri Bora.

"Ah, Sooyeon-ah. Ini Irene, dia asistenku. Dia juga seorang perancang busana, tapi ia masih harus banyak belajar sebelum bisa memamerkan karyanya di catwalk." Irene membungkuk sopan ke arah Jessica.

"Annyeong haseyo, Bae Irene imnida."

"Jung Sooyeon."

"Irene-ah, kau pasti mengenal dia 'kan? Dia perancang busana internasional yang sering memuat pakaian untuk artis-artis Hollywood."

"Ne, aku sangat mengagumi karya-karyamu, Sooyeon-ssi. Aku salah satu penggemarmu."

"Kau harus banyak belajar padanya kalau ingin menjadi sepertinya." Jessica memperhatikan Irene. Ia bisa melihat kepribadian gadis ini, terlihat sangat mandiri, pekerja keras, dan sedikit naïve.

"Langsung masukkan container saja, nanti aku akan mengeceknya."

"Algesemnida." Kemudian Irene meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Rencananya aku akan menitipkan Irene denganmu. Aku melihat dia punya potensi dan kemauan yang besar untuk belajar. Berhubung sebentar lagi aku juga akan merintis karir di Paris, jadi kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Omona, baru sampai di Korea tugasku sudah banyak sekali, ya? Hahaha"

"Baiklah, aku juga berpikiran untuk menjadikannya pegawaiku untuk sementara waktu ini karena aku juga sedang sibuk mengurusi Bethany yang baru merintis karirnya di Korea."

"Astaga Bethany! Aku ingin melihat dia! dia sangat cantik dan imut ketika berada di tv, aku ingin melihatnya secara live dan mencubitinya habis-habisan."

"Yuri juga melakukan itu pada Bethany."

"Yuri sudah bertemu dengannya?!"

"Ne, Seohyun, aku dan Yuri makan malam bersama dengan keluarga kami masing-masing."

"Ehm, kau tidak berkeluarga, Sooyeon-ah."

"Ya! peduli kentang. Tinggal dengan Bethany sudah cukup, tidak perlu lagi ada laki-laki, okay?" Bora tertawa mendengar penuturan Jessica. Jessica memang wanita yang cuek dan terkesan acuh kalau sudah menyangkut urusan pria.

Jessica kemudian pamit dan pergi menuju gedung StarShine untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Namun, sesampainya di lobby,

"Park sajangnim dan Bethany-ssi pergi daritadi siang dan belum kembali. Park sajangnim menggendong Bethany-ssi yang saat itu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri."

"APA?! KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBERITAHUKU?!" Jessica buru-buru mengambil handphonenya dan menelfon Chanyeol, lucunya Chanyeol mengangkat pada dering pertama.

"YAK! KAU APAKAN BAEKHYUN?!"

" _Imonim, aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu—"_

"Tidak usah banyak bicara bodoh! Katakan Baekhyun dimana sekarang! Aku akan menjemputnya."

" _Aku dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Baekhyun. Kami baru saja pergi dari rumah sakit dan memutuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi sepertinya aku salah masuk tol."_

"Apa?! Kenapa bisa?" suara Jessica kini sedikit melunak.

" _Penjaga tol tadi salah memberiku informasi dimana aku harus keluar tol."_

"Astaga."

" _Ya, astaga."_

" _Maag Baekhyun tadi kambuh sampai hampir tidak sadarkan diri."_

"Ugh yaampun."

" _Aku minta maaf, ini semua salahku karena menunda-nunda makan siangnya, dan aku juga tdiak tau kalau dia punya maag kronik."_

Jessica menghela nafas, harusnya ia memberikan riwayat kesehatan Baekhyun pada CEO ini.

"Baiklah, yang penting sekarang dia sudah tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

" _Ne."_

"Aku menyerahkannya padamu, Chanyeol-ah. Selama dia bersamamu, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. Sekedar informasi, jangan pernah menghancurkan mood baiknya karena ia bisa bertindak diluar dugaanmu."

" _Seperti membakar mobilku?"_

"Lebih buruk lagi. Tidak usah dibayangkan, aku hanya memperingatkanmu."

" _Arasseo, terimakasih imonim."_

"Ne, hati-hati."

Dalam hati Jessica menjerit kegirangan karena Baekhyun tengah berduaan dengan sang CEO. Meskipun ia sempat khawatir ketika mendengar Baekhyun yang nyaris tak sadarkan diri, tetapi perasaannya lega ketika Chanyeol dengan sigap membawanya ke rumah sakit dan mengantarnya pulang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. Ia rasa malam ini tidak akan bisa pulang, ia salah masuk tol dan kondisi jalan tol sangat padat. Kemudian ia teringat Irene, ia berjanji akan mengambil makan siangnya di apartemen gadis itu.

"Irene-ah."

" _Chanyeol-ah! Aku minta maaf sepertinya kau tidak bisa megambil makan siangmu dirumahku malam ini. Aku belum selesai dengan pekerjaanku, jadi aku menginap di kantor."_ Kebetulan sekali.

"Ah, gwaenchana. Aku juga baru saja ingin memberitahumu kalau aku tidak bisa mengambil makananku dirumahmu karena ada meeting mendadak dengan pihak sponsorship."

" _Ah, arasseo. Selamat bekerja, ne!"_

"Ya, kau juga, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu jika sudah terlalu lelah, nanti kau akan jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa pergi di akhir pekan bersamaku."

Irene terkekeh mendengar kekasihnya begitu perhatian padanya. _"Ne, saranghaeyo."_

"Saranghaeyo."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Chanyeol kebosanan menunggu kemacetan ini. Ia melihat ke luar jendela. Tiba-tiba teringat ibunya.

 _Chanyeol termasuk anak yang tidak pernah kehilangan kasih sayang orangtua sedari kecil. Ia sangat dekat dengan ayah, ibu, dan kakak perempuannya. Ia dan ibunya selalu melihat bintang-bintang malam yang bersinar menghiasi langit malam sembari menunggu kedatangan ayahnya untuk makan malam bersama. Chanyeol bercerita apa saja kepada ibunya, dan ibunya akan menanggapinya dengan sabar._

" _Chanyeol-ah. menurutmu bintang mana diantara bintang-bintang ini yang paling bersinar?"_

" _Hmmm…" Chanyeol berpikir sambil memperhatikan bintang mana yang terlihat paling bersinar._

" _Tidak ada eomma. Semua bintang terlihat sama saja. Kalau menurut eomma yang mana?"_

 _Sang ibu menunjuk salah satu bintang yang kecil. Cahayanya hampir redup dan bahkan Chanyeol harus menyipitkan matanya untuk dapat melihat bintang tersebut._

" _Ya, eomma! Bintang itu justru sangat kecil, cahayanya hampir redup."_

" _Chanyeol-ah. Apa kau mencarinya dengan cara melihatnya?" Chanyeol kecil mengangguk lucu. Wajah anak laki-laki berusia 12 yang polos dan terlihat kebingungan. Memangnya harus cari dengan cara apa lagi?_

" _Carilah dengan hatimu, sayang." Chanyeol mengerjap._

" _Ketika kau besar nanti, kau akan tau alasannya. Kau juga akan bertemu dengan banyak orang, dengan banyak wanita. Kau harus menemukan yang paling bersinar diantara mereka dengan hatimu. Yang mampu membuat hatimu terasa tenang, dirimu sangat nyaman bersamanya. Bahkan jika kau tidak bertemu dengannya, kau merasa kehilangan cahaya dihidupmu."_

 _Chanyeol masih menunggu Yuri melanjutkan pembicaraannya._

" _Aku percaya takdir. Aku percaya bahwa setiap orang-orang yang kutemui di dunia ini memiliki makna tersendiri. Seperti aku dan ayahmu. Aku hanya merasakan ada benang takdir diantara kami. Dan ternyata benar."_

" _Aku ingin kau bisa menemukan cahayamu sendiri. Dengan hatimu suatu hari nanti."_

"Chanyeol-ssi?" Chanyeol kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Baekhyun—yang ternyata sudah bangun—memanggil namanya, entah mungkin sudah yang ke-10 kalinya.

"Ya?"

"Aku memanggilmu daritadi."

"Maaf, aku hanya teringat sesuatu tadi." Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol. Sepertinya Chanyeol kelelahan, ia jadi tidak tega karena sudah menyusahkan Chanyeol. Tapi ini tetap salahnya! Kalau saja Chanyeol membiarkannya langsung makan saat ia memintanya, pasti maagnya tidak akan kambuh, dan juga…

"Kenapa kita belum sampai rumah?"

"Aku salah masuk tol. Harusnya aku keluar di gerbang tol sebelumnya, tapi si penjaga tol memberi informasi yang salah."

"Ah, yang benar saja?! Astaga ini sudah pukul 8, Chanyeol! Dan demi tuhan kita menghabiskan perjalanan selama 4 jam dan belum sampai rumah?!"

"Keep calm, okay? Pintu keluar tol 2 km lagi."

"Ya, dan aku yakin antrian ini sangat panjang dan—ah sudahlah."

Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Aku khawatir kau maag lagi. Kau belum makan malam."

"Ah iya. Yasudahlah ini semua salahmu. Kalau aku mati kelaparan, kau akan diselimuti rasa bersalah seumur hidupmu dan aku akan menggentayangimu setiap waktu. HA HA HA!" Baekhyun membuat pose seolah-olah akan mencekik Chanyeol. Melihat Chanyeol yang tidak bereaksi apapun, Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil.

"Ish, tidak asik sekali, sih."

"Apanya?"

"Aku bosaaan~"

"Kau pikir daritadi aku apa?"

"Ayo main tebak-tebakan!" suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat _excited_ , jadi tidak ada salahnya Chanyeol menyetujuinya. Lagipula, daripada mati kebosanan.

"Kau duluan!" Chanyeol tampak berpikir.

"Kau harus memasang otakmu jika menjawab teka-tekiku." Baekhyun berdecih.

"Suatu hari, ada seorang wanita sedang memainkan handphonenya di depan jendela kamarnya. Ia tinggal sendirian di apartemen tersebut. Kemudian saat sedang seru-serunya main, ia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dari luar jendela. Ia kemudian dengan terburu-buru menelpon polisi dan memberitau alamat rumahnya. Tidak lama kemudian, polisi datang dan mengecek jejak kaki atau sidik jari di balkon kamar sang wanita. Tetapi tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda jejak kaki diluar sana. Tapi kemudian polisi menemukan bekas jejak kaki dibelakang sofa tempat si wanita tadi duduk. Apa yang terjadi?"

"….aku takut."

"Yak! jawab pertanyaanku."

"Shiro! Aku takut!"

"Baek, ini hanya riddle, kau hanya perlu menjawabnya."

"Ngg… bisa saja itu jejak kaki si wanita tadi?"

"Salah."

"Jawabannya adalah, si pembunuh tadi sebenarnya ada di belakang si wanita tadi, yang di jendela itu adalah pantulan bayangan si pembunuh."

"YAAAAAAAAAAK AKU TAKUTT." Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol. Untung saja mobil dalam keadaan berhenti. Chanyeol terlonjak saat Baekhyun menghambur memeluknya. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak melompat ke pangkuannya.

"Hahaha dasar payah."

"SHUT. UP."

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan bermain tebak-tebakan. Canda dan tawa menghiasi sepanjang jalan perjalanan menuju kediaman Baekhyun. Entah sudah jam berapa saat Baekhyun tiba di rumah. Seohyun menawarkan Chanyeol untuk bermalam di rumahnya, tapi Chanyeol menolak dengan alasan masih aada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya. Chanyeol pulang dalam keadaan tersenyum dan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

 _Is it our new beginning?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yeay Alhamdulillah chapter 3 release! Ciee banyak moment chanbaeknya uhuuuy. So, gimana menurut kalian? Aku emang belom kasih clue untuk konflik utamanya sih, jadi tunggu saja okay! Ohya, disini banyak lagu-lagu gitu ya? Haha aku emang sengaja buat karakter Baekhyun yang doyan nyanyi, jadi banyak scene nyanyi-nyanyi gajenya, lagian kan doi diva Hollywood juga. Lagu yang pertama Baekhyun nyanyiin itu honeymoon avenue – ariana grande. Aku dulu suka bangett sm lagu inii (skrg juga masih sih). Thanks juga sama respon positive kalian dan yang udah antusias nungguin kelanjutan cerita dari ff ini! Terimakasih atas kritik dan saran kalian. Aku samyang kamuuu3

Review replies:

yuicho : Haii. Kalo jodoh mah ga kemana hahaha. Adadehh, tapi aku menambahkan Luhan disini sebagai kakak kelas Sehun yang nanti juga ada hubungannya sama Baekhyun.

baelight : Haai. Samaa! Aku juga suka nama Bethany Bea makanya aku jadiin Baekhyun disini nama baratnya Bethany Bea hehe. Thankyou supportnya!

leeminoznurhayati : Haii. Sudah terjawab yaa di chapter ini, Jessica ga begitu ngenalin Chanyeol, karena pubertynya Chanyeol hahaha. Dia jadi ganteng banget sekarang, kalo dulu masih bocah gitu dan gaada tanda-tanda gantengnya wkwk.

Chanbaekhunlove : Haai. Hidup chanbaek! :D

Park Beichan : Haai. Thankyouu :)

Baeks06 : Haai. Maaf ya kemarin aku lupa nambahin keterangan umur pada characternya. Sekarang aku udah tambahin di awal. Thankyou atas koreksinya

Yousee : Haai. ini udah next yaa

Onlyguest : Haai. Iyaa Seohyun perannya baik disini. ini udah next yaa.

 **Thanks to:**

 **yuicho** **,** **baelight** **,** **leeminoznurhayati** **,** **Chanbaekhunlove** **,** **Park Beichan** **,** **Baeks06** **,** **Yousee,** **Onlyguest**

Mind to review?

Have a great day!

02.04.2016


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

" **With You Again"**

.

.

.

Cast: Byun Baekhyun (18) GS

Park Chanyeol (27)

Jung Jessica (44)

Oh Sehun (17)

Bae Irene (27)

Seo Ju Hyun & Lee Donghae (44)

Xi Luhan (20) GS

Kim Dasom (22)

Huang Zitao (18)

.

.

.

Hai guys. Disini ada cast baru, yaitu Tao! Tapi ceritanya disini Tao ga GS. Dia ceritanya disini cowok dan Tao adalah sepupu Baekhyun, tapi ga satu marga karena ayahnya orang China. Karakter Tao disini sama kaya Tao yang aslinya, yang rada feminim wkwk, yang penyayang, bawel, rempong tapi dia tetep punya sisi manly dan berkarisma. Karena dia disini jagain Baekhyun banget. Tapi Tao gasuka sama Baekhyun kok, kan mereka sepupu kandung, bukan kayak Baekhyun sama Sehun yang saudara tiri.

.

.

.

" _YAAAAAAAAAAK AKU TAKUTT." Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol. Untung saja mobil dalam keadaan berhenti. Chanyeol terlonjak saat Baekhyun menghambur memeluknya. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak melompat ke pangkuannya._

" _Hahaha dasar payah."_

" _SHUT. UP."_

 _Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan bermain tebak-tebakan. Canda dan tawa menghiasi sepanjang jalan perjalanan menuju kediaman Baekhyun. Entah sudah jam berapa saat Baekhyun tiba di rumah. Seohyun menawarkan Chanyeol untuk bermalam di rumahnya, tapi Chanyeol menolak dengan alasan masih aada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya. Chanyeol pulang dalam keadaan tersenyum dan perasaan yang bercampur aduk._

 _Is it our new beginning?_

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari test masuk perguruan tinggi Baekhyun. Sudah 2 minggu semenjak kejadian terjebak di jalan tol bersama sang CEO. Selama itu juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi makin akrab, bahkan keduanya memiliki selera humor yang sama dan itu membuat Jessica betah melihat mereka berdua. Meskipun tidak dipungkiri terkadang Baekhyun sedang dalam mode badmood-nya, dan ia bisa menjadi sangat galak terhadap Chanyeol, tapi memang dasar Chanyeol, jika sudah menggoda Baekhyun atau mengeluarkan lelucon—yang menurut semua orang tidak lucu sama sekali—yang ajaibnya membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Dasar selera humor rendah.

Baekhyun sudah jarang pergi ke kantor agency, karena ia sibuk mempersiapkan materi untuk ujian. Terkadang Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya—atas permintaan Seohyun—untuk sesekali makan malam. Donghae dan Chanyeol mempunyai hobi yang sama, mengoleksi mobil antique, jadi Chanyeol bisa pulang larut malam karena acara makan malam, mengobrol mobil antique dengan Donghae, sekaligus mengerjai Baekhyun yang sedang belajar. Dan itu malah membuat mereka berakhir bermain playstation hingga dini hari.

Baekhyun memasuki Seoul National University, terdapat banyak sekali peserta tes. Ada yang belajar, mengulang-ngulang materi, ada yang berkonsultasi dengan gurunya mungkin, dan Baekhyun bersumpah tidak akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka. _By the way_ , Baekhyun mengenakan baseball cap—dari Sehun—karena ia malas jika ada yang mengenali sang Bethany Bea. Ia menunggu di luar ruang ujian sendirian. Jessica hanya mengantarnya kesini dan tidak bisa menemaninya ujian karena mengurusi cabang barunya di Korea.

 _Fighting for your test. Jangan lupa makan dulu sebelum test. Kasihan jika guru pengawasmu harus menggendongmu ke rumah sakit karena salah satu peserta testnya mengalami maag kronik. /peace emoticon/_

Begitulah kira-kira pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh sang CEO.

 _ **To: the CEO**_

 _Thankyou. Talk to my hand._

Tepat saat ia mengirim pesan singkat kepada Chanyeol, saat itu pula handphonenya bergetar lagi.

 _I wish for your luck, diva. Jangan lupa traktir aku jika kau lulus test. Jangan menyontek okay? Aku tau kau tidak pintar. Tapi jangan membuktikan ketidakpintaranmu dengan menyontek. HAHA._

…..

Yang tadi itu adalah Sehun. PERSETAN KAU OH SEHUN. MATI KAU KALAU BERTEMU AKU NANTI!

.

.

.

"Oh? Zitao?" yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara.

"JESSICA IMONIE~~" Zitao menghambur ke pelukan Jessica, sampai-sampai Jessica sedikit oleng kebelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan tolong singkirkan tanganmu dariku, uhuk uhuk." Zitao nyengir dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya yang lebih terrealisasi seperti cekikan.

"Aku mengikuti test masuk perguruan tinggi ini."

"Apa?! Kau sudah terlambat! Test sudah dimulai 15 menit yang lalu."

"APA?! KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBERITAHUKU?!"

 _Memangnya siapa juga kau._

Kemudian Zitao berlari secepat kilat dengan kedua kakinya yang sangat panjang. Kemudian ketika ia sampai di ruang ujiannya yang terletak di lantai 4—dan persetan kenapa di universitas ini tidak ada lift. Ia masuk dalam keadaan yang kacau balau, nafas terengah-engah, peluh membanjiri seluruh wajahnya, dan juga penampilannya yang sudah acak-acakan. Zitao juga tidak yakin masih diperbolehkan mengikuti ujian.

Semua peserta mengarahkan pandangannya ke Zitao, tak terkecuali sang diva. Dan, bola matanya mencuat keluar ketika melihat sosok yang tak asing berdiri di depan pintu dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan—menurut Baekhyun.

"Cheonsonghamnida. Saya Huang Zi Tao. Peserta jurusan psikologi. Maaf saya terlam—"

"Cepat duduk jangan banyak bicara. Waktu ujianmu semakin berkurang. Jelaskan alasanmu ketika selesai mengerjakan test." Kemudian pengawas tersebut memberikan kertas ujian dan perlengkapan ujian. Zitao berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Ternyata ia duduk persis di depan Baekhyun. Saat melihat penampakan gadis dibelakangnya, ia langsung membulatkan mata pandanya, tidak jauh beda dengan ekspresi yang Baekhyun pancarkan.

 _Like sist like bro._

Selama ujian, Baekhyun terus-terusan bertanya pada Zitao, sampai-sampai teman sebangkunya merasa risih dan menegur Baekhyun. Untung saja suaranya tidak sekeras Kim Dasom yang meneriakinya di dalam lift. Dan hell, gadis ini baru saja menegur sang diva internasional.

Ruang ujian semakin lama semakin sepi, kini tersisa 4 peserta dalam ruangan ujian tersebut, Baekhyun, Zitao, dan 2 peserta lainnya. Pengawas berjalan mendekati bangku Baekhyun dan Zitao yang sedari tadi meluncurkan aksi tukar-menukar jawaban.

"Kalian sudah selesai?"

"Ah, saya sudah selesai, Ssaem." Tao mengumpulkan kertas ujian beserta lembar jawabannya dan segera meninggalkan ruang ujian, menyisakan Baekhyun yang menganga tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa sepupu 'terbaiknya' meninggalkannya dalam masa-masa sulitnya ini?!

"Ehm." Pandangan Baekhyun beralih ke pengawas yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ini, seonsaengnim." Akhirnya Baekhyun juga dengan pasrahnya mengumpulkan soal ujiannya dan membungkuk sopan kemudian terbirit ke luar ruangan dan mendapati dirinya yang ditikam seseorang dari belakang.

"YA—" teriakan Baekhyun tertahan karena seseorang membekapnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman orang tersebut, dan ketika ia berbalik.

"Yak! kau membuat aku jantungan setengah mati. U DIE!" Tao terbahak mendengar Baekhyun yang memakinya seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin dimarahi seperti ini oleh Baekhyun. Astaga, ternyata ia rindu sekali dengan sosok di hadapannya ini, ia bahkan ingin sekali lompat ke pelukannya, tapi sayangnya badannya terlalu mungil untuk menahan badan Tao yang berkebalikan dengannya.

"Hahaha, come here puppy, I miss you." Kemudian Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Tao dengan wajah cemberut, tapi tetap saja memeluk Tao. Tao memeluk Baekhyun yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Astaga Tao sangat menyukai memeluk Baekhyun, sama saja seperti memeluk bonekanya.

PLETAK

"Aw!" Tao meringis sambil mengelus kepala belakangnya yang baru saja terkena jitakan dari sang pelaku yang kini tertawa puas dihadapannya.

"Kita impas, okay?" Baekhyun merangkul pundak Tao yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mereka berjalan sambil bersenda gurau, saling melepas rindu. Jika biasanya hanya bertatap muka lewat video call, kini Tao bisa meliat jelas wajah Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Wajahnya beribu-ribu kali lebih imut daripada yang dilayar kaca. Dan segala tingkah polos nan kekanak-kanakannya yang membuat Tao gemas setengah mati.

"Aku tidak menduganya, kau masuk jurusan yang sama denganku." Kini Baekhyun dan Tao berada di sebuah café dekat Seoul National University. Baekhyun memesan strawberry smoothie, sedangkan Tao cappuccino blended.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, Baek. Aku pikir kau akan mengambil sastra atau cinematography."

"Sehun akan mengambil cinematography. Dia meminta saranku kemarin malam, tapi dia tetap tidak mendengarkan saranku dan malah berkeras kepala. Untuk apa dia meminta saranku."

"Jangan bahas si pangeran kodok itu, okay? Aku ingin dengar alasanmu."

"Entahlah, aku rasa aku berbakat disitu."

"Kau mengikuti tes minat dan bakat?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan kembali menyeruput strawberrynya diikuti oleh Tao.

"Aku memikirkan ini sejak lama sebetulnya. Kau tau 'kan aku bukan anak yang tinggal di keluarga harmonis dan penuh kasih sayang?" Tao mengangguk dan semakin menyimak cerita Baekhyun.

"Semenjak aku meninggalkan rumah bersama Jessica imo, aku mengalami banyak hal. Banyak yang aku amati. Saat aku tiba di Amerika, aku bahkan menjadi pribadi yang 180 derajat berbeda dengan aku yang dulu. Aku korban bully, aku selalu dibeda-bedakan dengan yang lainnya. Aku bahkan sempat _homeschooling,_ tapi kemudian Jessica memberiku banyak nasihat sampai akhirnya aku berpikir bahwa aku harus berubah menjadi lebih kuat karena banyak yang masih lebih parah dariku. Dan kemudian saat aku sudah menjadi seperti sekarang ini, aku masih sering ikut serta dalam kegiatan sosial. Ada di dalam hatiku yang tersentuh, tegerak ingin menolong mereka yang mengalami depresi, stress, atau mengalami hal seperti aku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk masuk jurusan ini."

Tao mengangguk dan kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dan mengusap punggungnya.

"You're like a truly motivator. Where's my baby Byun?"

"Right here!" kemudian Baekhyun mengoleskan ice cream yang terdapat di atas smoothie-nya ke hidung Tao. Dan terjadilah aksi balas-membalas,untungnya pengunjung café tidak terlalu banyak jadi mereka tidak perlu repot-repot diusir oleh salah satu pelayan café karena terlalu berisik.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Maldives." Tiba-tiba Tao membuka topik baru dan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat _excited._

"Ya, dan jangan pernah kembali lagi."

"Ya! Aku serius."

"Hahaha, okay. Kalau begitu pergilah."

"Pergi bersamaku, Baeeek."

"Apa?! Shiro! Kau pasti hanya bisa merepotkanku disana."

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERKATA BEGITU PADAMU."

"Yasudah, ajak orang lain saja."

"Aku berniat mengajak Sehun. Hanya saja, kau tau Sehun seperti tuyul. Tau-tau saja duitku diludes habis olehnya." Baekhyun tertawa keras sambil bertepuk tangan karena imaginasinya tiba-tiba membayangkan Sehun dengan kepala botak.

"Pengumuman perguruan tinggi masih 2 minggu lagi. Kita punya banyak waktu untuk liburan."

"Ya, untukmu. Tidak untukku. Ayolah, Tao. Aku baru pindah kesini dan baru memulai karirku di Korea, aku masih harus membenahi segalanya."

"Minta cuti saja dengan bosmu." Tiba-tiba ia teringat Chanyeol. Ohya, ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu di kantornya karena persiapan menghadapi ujian ini. Baekhyun akui ia sedikit—hanya sedikit—rindu pada sang CEO. Ya, rindu menggesek kartu kreditnya yang _unlimited_ itu. Ia jadi ingat, ketika waktu itu Baekhyun mengambek pada Chanyeol karena terlalu sering memanggilnya ke kantor, Baekhyun mengancam akan mengadukannya pada Yuri—tentu saja dengan sedikit melebih-lebihkan cerita—bahwa Chanyeol terus memaksanya bekerja. Jadi Chanyeol menuruti apa yang ia mau, berakhirlah mereka di pusat perbelanjaan Dongdaemun.

"AH! ngomong-ngomong."

Pasti Tao ingin meminta penjelasan saat ia mematikan videocallnya secara sepihak.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau mematikan telfonku?" Tao memicingkan matanya, Baekhyun jadi terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa menceritakannya padamu, hehe."

"Jadi?"

"…aku dijodohkan."

FUUUUUUH

Tao menyembur minumannya tepat di wajah Baekhyun, beruntung ia sedang tidak dalam mode badmood. Jika iya, Tao maupun café ini sudah tinggal nama saja.

"Kenapa orangtuamu berpikir untuk menjodohkanmu? Kau seorang diva, dan mereka harus bepikir tentang karirmu."

"Aku tidak akan menikah, okay?"

"Apa?! Seperti Jessica imo?"

"Ya, hidup sepertinya lebih enak, kau tau. Hidup bebas tanpa ada ikatan apapun, kau bisa dekat dengan lelaki manapun, bisa meninggalkan mereka seenaknya jika kau sudah bosan. Dan tidak ada tanggung jawab. YANG TERPENTING—"

"Astaga, Baek. Kau hanya tidak tau saja apa yang dirasakan Jessica imo. Dia pasti kesepian, meskipun dia hidup bersamamu, tapi tidak dipungkiri bahwa terkadang ia juga ingin seperti yang lainnya. Menikah, punya anak, menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama keluarga, kemudian jika tua nanti, mereka akan melihat sunset dari balkon dengan pandangan mereka yang sama-sama rabun. Itu romantis."

"Cih, jidatmu romantis. Yang terpenting adalah aku tidak akan sakit hati. Tidak ada tangis. You only live once."

"So live the life you will remember. Make a lot of moments with many people, but sure with only a person."

"Dan Tao, pria yang akan dijodohkan denganku itu sudah punya kekasih."

"AP—BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

"Itu artinya bagus! Aku dan dia sama-sama bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini 'kan?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apanya?"

"Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak langsung menolaknya dan bicara baik-baik pada orangtuamu dan juga pria itu bahwa kau tidak bisa melanjutkan perjodohan bodoh itu?"

"Entahlah, lagi pula aku merasa baik-baik saja selama dekat dengan dia." Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya dan kembali menyeruput strawberrynya yang hampir habis.

"Maksudku, kau lebih terlihat seperti…"

Bunyi bel menyapu pendengaran seluruh pelanggan di café itu. Pertanda pelanggan baru saja memasuki café ini. Baekhyun yang duduk menghadap pintu masuk sontak membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak dengar bagian terakhir yang Tao bicarakan tentangnya, ia langsung membekap Tao dan menariknya keluar café sambil terus memalingkan wajah.

 _ASTAGA KENAPA ORANG INI ADA DIMANA-MANA?!_

Jangan ditanya lagi siapa yang datang. Tentu saja pria yang daritadi menjadi bahan obrolan mereka berdua. Baekhyun berfirasat Chanyeol merasa ada yang membicarakannya dari belakang, kemudian ia berniat mencari Baekhyun ke café tadi.

Pemikiran macam apa itu.

Baekhyun dan Tao berada di halte terdekat. "Jadi, yang tadi itu calon suamimu?"

"Sekaligus CEOku."

"APA?!" Baekhyun kembali membekap Tao yang terlanjur berteriak histeris sampai orang-orang yang berada di halte menoleh ke arah merek dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Sssstt ayo kita bicarakan di rumahmu saja." Kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Tao. Mereka berdua menaiki bus. Baekhyun tidak percaya ia akan menaiki bus umum. Berharap saja tidak ada yang beteriak histeris melihat sosok Bethany Bea menaiki bus umum.

.

.

.

"AH APA-APAAN INI?!" Baru pukul 8 pagi dan kediaman Tuan Byun sudah diepnuhi teriakan-teriakan dari lantai dua yang ia yakini berasal dari kamar putrinya.

Donghae, Seohyun, dan Sehun sarapan seperti biasa. Mendengar teriakan dari sang tuan putri, Sehun bersuka rela mengecek keadaan sang putri di kamarnya. Siapa tau ia mengalami kejang-kejang, atau terhipnotis oleh gambar yang ada di handphonenya. Maka dari itu Sehun menghampiri kamar Baekhyun, dan saat iya membukanya,

"YAK! APA-APAAN INI?!" Sehun tidak mendapati Baekhyun di kamarnya, tetapi ia mendapati seluruh kamar tidur sang diva seperti kapal pecah, yang puing-puingnya terombang-ambing oleh angin; sangat berantakan.

Sehun berjalan ke _walk in closet_ untuk mencari Baekhyun, tapi ia juga tidak ada disana, kemudian ia melihat kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam _walk in closet_ yang setengah terbuka dan terdengar suara air. Ketika ia membuka pintu toilet,

"Baek? Apa yang kau lakukan?" wajahnya kusut, eye linernya hancur, lumer menumpahi kedua pipinya, mata sembab, rambut acak-acakan. Namun yang membuatnya tetap lucu adalah masih menggunakan piyama berwarna putih dengan sandal tidur kelincinya ang kebesaran.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau hamil?!"

PLETAK

Sehun meringis mendapatkan pukulan keras di kepalanya, dan disuguhi tatapan predator yang akan menerkam mangsanya.

"Okay, maaf maaf." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar handphonenya dan kembali menitihkan air mata. Astaga Sehun berfirasat tidak enak kali ini, karena ia jarang melihat Baekhyun menangis—karena ia jarang bertemu Baekhyun juga.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau—?"

"Aku kehabisan tiket konser Jack Ü."

"…"

Sehun meninggalkan ruangan dengan wajah _speechless_ nya. Ia masih tidak habis pikir dengan kakak perempuannya ini. Mereka hanya berbeda satu tahun, tapi kenapa pikiran kakaknya terasa jauh berada di bawahnya. Andaikan Baekhyun tau, ia panik setengah mati tadi, dan pikirannya langsung teringat pada Chanyeol jika memang benar Baekhyun hamil, ia benar-benar akan memastikan Park Chanyeol tinggal nama. Tapi setelah menerima kenyataan yang berbanding terbalik dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya, membuat Sehun berpikir seharusnya ia tidak usah berekspektasi macam-macam. Toh, kakak perempuannya ini terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

Sehun menuruni tangga dan kembali ke ruang makan, "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Seohyun langsung menghujani Sehun dengan pertanyaan yang enggan dijawabnya. Jadi ia hanya diam dan melanjutkan sarapan paginya dengan damai. Donghae dan Seohyun bertukar pandang, ia merasa ada yang aneh disini. Tadi Sehun dengan paniknya masuk ke kamar Baekhyun, namun ia keluar dalam keadaan seperti manusia tanpa jiwa.

Tiba-tiba gebrakan pintu menggema di seluruh rumah, Donghae dan Seohyun sontak mengarahkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun yang menuruni tangga sambil menangis. Keadaannya masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali Sehun menengoknya di kamar mandi tadi.

"Astaga, Baekhyun, kau kenapa?!" Seohyun bertanya dari ruang makan. Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan Seohyun yang terus menanyainya. Peduli kentang, ia sedang sedih sekarang. Ia menunggu konser Jack Ü sudah sangat lama, karena saat ia ingin menontonnya di Amerika, ia terpaksa pindah kesini, dan ternyata tiket konsernya di Korea sudah ludes terjual, dan bahkan ia baru tau jika konsernya dilaksanakan 2 hari lagi.

Tepat saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya—berniat ingin kabur ke apartemen Jessica—disaat itu pula seorang pria dengan pakaian casual yang juga formalnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tenang sambil berusaha melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tertutupi rambutnya, yang jelas Chanyeol bisa melihat eye liner yang bercampur air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

 _Sial. Mau apa dia ke sini pagi-pagi?_

"Chanyeol-ah!" terdengar suara Seohyun yang memanggilnya dari dalam. _Ini pasti kerjaan si nenek sihir itu lagi. Selalu saja memanggil Chanyeol untuk makan bersama di rumahnya, Chanyeol itu CEO, ia pasti punya banyak uang untuk membeli makanan. Jadi berhenti memanggilnya ke rumah karena aku sangat muak melihat mukanya yang idiot itu._

Seohyun memperhatikan keduanya dari jauh, ia melihat bagaimana Chanyeol berusaha menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun yang terlihat enggan menjelaskannya pada Chanyeol. Seohyun tersenyum melihat kedekatan mereka berdua, lagipula Seohyun memang sengaja mengajak Chanyeol makan bersama di rumahnya dengan tujuan mengakrabkan keduanya. Mereka jadi sering bertemu entah di kantor, di rumah, atau malah pergi bersama. Seohyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman yang masih melekat di wajahnya.

"Tunggu, kau mena…ngis?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya. Sementara Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol menuju kolam renang. Pandangan Chanyeol mengikuti arah Baekhyun pergi, ia akan bicara pada Baekhyun nanti, sekarang ia harus mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol menghampiri meja makan, disaat itu pula Sehun beranjak pergi dan sedikit membungkuk ke arah Chanyeol namun tatapannya tidak bersahabat. Chanyeol bukannya tidak sadar jika dari awal Sehun sudah tidak menyukainya. Karena jujur saja, ia juga mengalami hal yang sama pada suami Yura sebelum ia menikah (bukan suka, tapi posesif). Chanyeol mendapat sapaan hangat dari Donghae dan kemudian bergabung bersama mereka di meja makan, sementara pikirannya melayang ke gadis yang sedang berada di kolam renang. Ia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun menangis?

"Wah, Seohyun ahjumma benar-benar pandai masak. Eomma jarang sekali memasak di rumah, jadi aku lebih sering memasak untukku sendiri dan appa." Seohyun tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Wajar saja Yuri tidak bisa memasak, ia termasuk wanita karir yang hebat, dan pasti ia lebih suka bekerja dibanding memasak.

"Kau bisa masak?" Donghae terkejut, suaranya terdengar antusias.

"Ya, aku dan Yura noona sudah belajar memasak sejak kecil dari nenek kami."

"Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah apapun. Bahkan ia tidak pandai bersih-bersih."

"Ah benarkah? Aku kira Baekhyun pandai bersih-bersih."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Uang di dompetku ia bersihkan semua."

Donghae maupun Seohyun tertawa mendengar lelucon Chanyeol yang sebenarnya terdengar seperti lelucon kuno, tapi berhubung itu ditujukan kepada mereka berdua yang sudah tua. Kemudian Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangan ke kolam renang yang terletak berlawanan arah dengan ruang makan. Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun masih terduduk di pinggir kolam renang memunggunginya.

"Maaf ahjussi, kau tau Baekhyun kenapa?" Donghae yang mulai membaca koran paginya kini menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Ia sudah tau Chanyeol pasti akan menanyakan ini.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tadi pagi ia berteriak dari kamarnya, kemudian Sehun pergi mengecek keadaannya, dan ia kembali dalam keadaan tanpa jiwa."

"Sehun?"

"Ya." Chanyeol seperti tampak berpikir, Baekhyun tidak pernah sehisteris itu setahunya. Mungkin mengambek karena tidak dibelikan sesuatu? Aih, tapi mana mungkin. Kalaupun iya, Baekhyun akan terus-terus cerewet minta dibelikan. Sepertinya Chanyeol mulai hafal kebiasaan dan tingkah laku Baekhyun sekarang. Ingatkan dia masih terikat hubungan dengan seorang gadis. "Aku akan senang jika ia berbagi cerita denganmu, Chanyeol-ah." Ujar Seohyun yang masih berkutat di dapur. Chanyeol rasa benar, ia mungkin bisa berbicara dengan Baekhyun, siapa tau ia bisa membantunya. Lagipula ia tidak terbiasa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang dibasahi oleh air mata, apalagi sekacau itu. Untuk itu, ia menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika tangan Chanyeol menyentuh punggungnya.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun sudah berhenti menangis, tapi sesenggukannya masih belum hilang. "Mau menceritakannya padaku? Siapa tau aku bisa membantu." Suara Chanyeol terdengar santai tetapi tetap bersimpati pada Baekhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun pikir mungkin Chanyeol mempunyai apa yang diinginkannya. Chanyeol duduk disebelah Baekhyun di pinggir kolam renang. Celana bahannya digulung sampai lutut, ujung kaki hingga betisnya basah, sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Kau…. Tidak akan marah kalau aku mengatakannya?" Chanyeol mengernyit. Kenapa ia harus marah? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan dia? Atau… jangan-jangan Baekhyun mulai menyukainya dan memintanya putus dengan Irene?

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah jangan marah, karena ini benar-benar membuatku sedih."

"Okay."

"Sebenarnya…" Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun, astaga kenapa tiba-tiba firasatnya tidak enak?

"Aku sedih karena kehabisan tiket konser Jack Ü."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik.

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjap. Baekhyun masih cemberut.

"Kau…. Benar-benar menangis karena itu?"

"Astaga aku benar-benar tersiksa dengan hidupku akhir-akhir ini. Aku sudah membeli tiket konser Jack Ü saat di Amerika dan kemudian…."

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang lebih terlihat seperti bocah yang mengadu kepada orangtuanya karena permennya direbut oleh teman sekelasnya. Astaga, jadi dia menangis frustasi sedari tadi karena hal sepele ini?

"….dan tadi pagi aku melihat berita bahwa tiket konsernya habis."

"Baek, aku punya banyak. Kau boleh punya satu jika kau mau." Mendengarnya sama saja seperti mendengar _'selamat kau terbebas dari hukuman mati'_

"BENARKAH?!" Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau yang VIP?"

"AKU MAU YANG FESTIVAL ASTAGA KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA DARI AWAL?" detik kemudian, Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol. Ini seperti dejavu.

Tanpa sadar, ada yang memerhatikan mereka dari balik pintu kaca tersebut.

"Kenapa dengan mereka berdua?" Tanya Jessica yang baru datang pada Seohyun.

"Ada yang sedang membangun jembatan cinta, kurasa."

"Haish, dasar puitis."

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berangkat ke kantor satu jam yang lalu, Baekhyun keluyuran entah kemana. Tapi tadi dia bilang pergi bersama Tao. Donghae juga meninggalkan rumah untuk beberapa urusan. Tersisa Jessica dan Seohyun di rumah. Jessica memang berniat menemui Seohyun dan membicarakan sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini sangat mengganggunya.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun?" Jessica memulai pembicaraan. Mereka berdua tengah menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dari balkon kamar Seohyun.

"Setidaknya dia mendengarkan beberapa perintahku. Seperti makan, mandi, beristirahat, dan minum obat." Jessica mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Itu sudah lumayan bagus. Baekhyun mau mendengarkan Seohyun artinya perlahan ia mulai membuka hati untuknya.

"Aku kepikiran sesuatu akhir-akhir ini. Ini…. Sangat menggangguku." Ia kemudian berhenti sejenak.

"Aku tidak yakin ini, tapi… haruskah Baekhyun bertemu ibu kandungnya?" Seohyun menoleh ke Jessica yang masih menatap lurus pemandangan di hadapannya. Baru saja, ketika ia mulai lega karena Baekhyun sedikitnya mau mendengarkannya, apakah ia kembali kehilangan Baekhyun?

"Aku merasa sangat jahat jika tidak mengizinkannya bertemu ibu kandungnya, tapi…"

"Tapi, aku merasa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Aku merasa…" Seohyun menghela nafasnya. "Aku merasa baru saja mendapat respon baik darinya. Meskipun tidak banyak, tapi aku merasa lega, karena setidaknya kebaradaanku diakui olehnya."

Jessica mengangguk, ia setuju dengan Seohyun. Tapi ia juga tidak tau kapan waktu yang tepat bagi Baekhyun untuk bertemu ibu kandung. Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa bertemu kapan saja dengan ibu kandungnya. Tapi Baekhyun juga anak yang susah ditebak. Kadang moodnya baik kadang moodnya buruk. Ia khawatir jika Baekhyun bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya, ia akan kembali membenci Seohyun.

Mereka terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Konflik yang mereka mulai. Tak tahu kapan akan mereka akhiri.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Baekhyun. Chanyeol kira Baekhyun menonton bersama Sehun atau bersama temannya mungkin. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun menonton konser sendirian, dan Chanyeol bukannya tidak tau seperti apa konser Jack Ü. Jadi ia memutuskan menemani Baekhyun nonton konser, dan ia juga bertanggung jawab menjaga Baekhyun karena dialah yang memberikan tiket konser ini.

"Baek aku yakin kau tidak diperbolehkan membawa kamera ke dalam."

"Aku tau! Makanya bantu aku menyembunyikannya." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Ternyata Baekhyun mempunyai jiwa sasaeng yang tinggi. Antrian menuju pintu masuk masih panjang, Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan dengan panggilan alamnya, pergi ke toilet, dan meninggalkan Baekhyun mengantri sendirian. Ternyata toilet cukup jauh dari tempat berlangsungnya konser, mempercepat langkahnya menuju toilet karena tiba-tiba saja teringat kamera Baekhyun. Semoga saja ia tidak ditahan oleh pihak keamanan.

Chanyeol kembali ke tempat masuk, dan mendapati Baekhyun yang hampir menangis di hadapan petugas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol kepada petugas.

"Anda siapa?"

"Saya pergi bersama dia," kemudian Chanyeol menunjukan sebuah kartu kepada petugas, dan petugas tersebut memperbolehkannya masuk. Baekhyun terkejut sekaligus merasa menang. Ia berjalan masuk sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke petugas yang tadi menahannya.

Suasana ballroom sangat ramai dipenuhi kaula muda yang menonton konser Jack Ü yang bertajuk "Tour Dates". Dihiasi dengan teriakan kebebasan remaja, music dan degupan yang menggema di seluruh ruangan membangkitkan gairah muda, dan lighting yang menyinari aksi sang raja malam hari ini, sangat fantastis. Baekhyun salah satunya yang bergairah malam hari ini, Chanyeol bisa melihat kebebasan di mata Baekhyun. Ketika badannya bergoyang seirama dengan alunan musik, ketika rambutnya terurai berantakan menutupi wajahnya, ketika senyumnya berbaur dengan teriakan penuh semangat, terlebih ketika matanya menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak tau sejak kapan ia begitu terpesona dengan seseorang. Sudah lama sekali, saat pertama kali melihat Irene, tapi dalam konteks yang berbeda. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, ia seolah tidak mendengar apapun di ballroom itu. Ia menatap Baekhyun begitu lekat, seperti kecanduan. Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar karena Baekhyun terdorong oleh seseorang. Dengan refleks, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun, menahan agar tidak jatuh. Saat itu pula tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun bersentuhan. Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol menahan pinggangnya, namun ia tidak ambil pusing dan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol masih betah memandangi _sapphire_ biru milik Baekhyun, Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol pada pinggangnya dan menyingkirkannya. Barulah Chanyeol tersadar dengan apa yang ia perbuat barusan.

Baekhyun kembali menikmati alunan musik dan degupan yang menghentak-hentak. Loncatannya seirama dengan penonton lainnya.

Chanyeol butuh Yura untuk menamparnya sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan soal konser tadi, sementara Chanyeol hanya menanggapi seadanya karena ia sangat lelah dan demi apapun sekarang sudah pukul 3 pagi. Besok ia harus ke kantor, dan kenapa ia sampai lupa besok adalah hari senin.

"Ohya, kartu yang tadi kau tunjukan kepada petugas itu apa?"

"Aku punya golden card. Ketika kau menunjukkan itu, itu artinya kau adalah seorang tamu dan bebas membawa apapun ke dalam."

"WHAT THE F—JEONGMALYO?!" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Daebak." Selebihnya Baekhyun sibuk mengupdate foto di sosial medianya.

Mereka sampai rumah Baekhyun pukul setengah 4 pagi. Baekhyun masih belum menandakan kehabisan energi, sementara Chanyeol sebaliknya. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya sudah tampak, jadi ia memutuskan langsung pulang saja tanpa mengantarnya ke dalam. Baekhyun berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol kemudian masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi bisakah kau memberi aku waktu sebentar lagi?"

"…."

Itu suara Seohyun. Baekhyun melangkah mendekati ruang tv yang terletak di lantai dua. Ternyata memang benar, itu Seohyun. _Kenapa dia belum tidur? Apa dia menungguku?_ Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa bersalah atas perlakuannya selama ini pada Seohyun.

"Aku mohon bantuanmu, Tiffany-ah."

Deg.

Ap-apa? Jangan bilang dia…

"Kau tidak bisa bertemu Baekhyun sekarang."

"….."

"Yeoboseo? Yeoboseyo?"

Baekhyun bisa mengartikan bahwa sambungan telah terputus, oleh karena itu ia menghampiri Seohyun yang duduk memunggunginya.

"Aku kira kau tidak seperti apa yang aku pikirkan, Seohyun-ssi." Seohyun tercekat, ia hendak berbalik namun terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan ia dapati.

"Dimana eommaku?" Seohyun bisa mendengar getaran dari suara Baekhyun, jika sekali lagi ia berbicara, Seohyun yakin tangisnya akan tumpah. Seohyun memberanikan diri membalikkan badannya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia. Wajah Baekhyun sudah dipenuhi air mata, namun tatapannya sangat dingin.

"DIMANA EOMMAKU?!" Baekhyun menyerang Seohyun, ia mengguncang-guncangkan badannya, namun Seohyun hanya terdiam sambil menutup matanya. Ia tak sanggup untuk melawan atau sekedar menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun.

"JAWAB AKU JAL—"

"Baekhyun!" itu Jessica. Ia berlari ke arah mereka berdua dan berusaha memisahkan Baekhyun yang mengamuk. Donghae kemudian datang untuk membantu memisahkan kedua manusia yang tengah dalam perseteruan ini. Jessica berhasil membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Seohyun dan luka di tangannya.

"Imonie! Dia jahat! Dia memisahkan aku dengan eomma!" Baekhyun menangis semakin histeris, omongannya hampir tidak terdengar jelas, bercampur dengan tangisan yang pilu. Jessica hanya bisa memeluk Baekhyun dan menenangkannya. Kemudian saat tangis Baekhyun mulai mereda, ia pikir membawa Baekhyun ke apartemennya untuk sementara adalah jalan keluar yang baik.

Mansion mewah yang ditinggalkan keduanya kini dalam keadaan hening. Setelah merapikan penampilan dan mengobati lukanya, Seohyun duduk di tempat tidur sambil terjaga. Baru saja ia merasa mendapat kepercayaan dari Baekhyun, tapi kepercayaan itu hilang lagi dan Seohyun tidak dapat memikirkan jalan keluarnya karena kepalanya sekarang terasa sangat pening. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya.

Semoga ini hanya mimpi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Halo, gimana chapter ini? Konfliknya udah mulai ketauan kaaan? Jadi aku bakal bikin 2 konflik, yaitu konflik Chanbaeknya sama konflik Baekhyun dan keluarganya. Huehue kasian ya baek. Tapii disini aku suka sama scene pas chanbaek lagi nonton konser! Sebenernya ini aku ambil dari pengalaman pribadi, cuman beda konteks aja hehe. By the way, thankyou buat …. Yang udah ngoreksi umurnya donghae&seohyun haha kemaren aku buru2 nambahin jadi gitu deh. Thankyou juga yang udah review ya! Semangat kalian menambah semangatku untuk menulis jugaa.

Review Replies:

Chanbaekhunlove : Haai. Ini konfliknya udah mulai ketara yah!

yuicho : Haai. Iyadong pastii. HIDUP CHANBAEK! Ohiya, kemarin aku buru2 update, sekararang udah aku benerin. Thankyou kritiknya!

baelight : Haai. HEHE unyu kan, aku juga gemes disini! hehe tunggu aja yaa akhirnya Baekhyun jadi sama siapa. Thankyou!

L S622 : Haai. Siap ini udah lanjut ya.

Baeks06 : Haai. Iyaa kemarin aku salah nulis gara2 buru2 updatenya hehe jadi lupa ngecek ulang. Thankyou ya kritiknya!

septianaditya1997 : Haai. Thankyou ya! Ikuti terus kelanjutan ceritanya.

Onlyguest : Haai. Hehe ikutin terus aja yah konfliknya thankyou!

Yousee : Haai. Baekhyun mah bebas wkwkwk

Mind to review?

Have a great day!

06.04.2016


End file.
